Series 4: The Curse of the Ultimate Brothers!
by Ninetalesuk
Summary: Sequel to 'WarDevidramon Attacks' When Nack's sister, Nic, gave Dr. Robotnik a new idea, he sends out some new enemies for Sonic, Charlie and the Digidestined to fight against. Worst then WarDevidramon and SkullDaemon, its.... the Mamemon Brothers!
1. Eggman's Plan

THE CURSE OF THE ULTIMATE BROTHERS!  
Part 1-Eggman's Plan. By Ninetalesuk.  
  
LOCATION:Mystic Ruins Base.  
  
(Robotnik slammed his fist on the computer in rage. Belladonna, Careface, Killer, Alaina, Phoenix  
and Rebecca. Nack came into the room, carrying a CD).  
  
NACK:Is he still in a rage?  
CARFACE:Yes... And, I have no idea why.  
ROBOTNIK:You want to know why?!!? We weren't featured in the last BIG story!!!  
NACK:You did said a couple of lines.....  
ROBOTNIK:In one chapter! Belladonna got chapter 1 AND 2!   
REBECCA:I think it was a big mistake for us to become tratiors for the AngelFlightHQ.  
ALAINA:I'm starting to miss that Stryker.  
BELLADONNA:I hate to say this, but I prefer working for Daemon.  
ROBOTNIK:Silence!!! You are still on the run, Belladonna! You were just lucky to escape from  
Angewomon at the battle near Mount Dragon! If MetalDevidramon didn't Digivolve into his Mega  
form, WarDevidramon, you would be back in the cell in the dog heaven!  
BELLADONNA:No need to shout, you know.  
KILLER:Dr. Robotnik, you have a new member of our evil party? Where is he?  
ROBOTNIK:Its a she, Killer! And, she has something for me that might be intresting for us that  
can bring down Sonic, Charlie, their friends and the Digidestined down for good!  
NACK:A girl, eh? Whats her name?  
ROBOTNIK:Her name is....  
  
(The door opened and a female weasle that looks like Nack came into the room, holding a CD. She  
stopped as she saw Nack. Nack turned around and saw the female weasle...)  
  
NACK:NIC?!  
NIC:NACK?!  
  
(They screamed together. Belladonna uncovered her ears and looked towards Nack).  
  
BELLADONNA:Nack, do you know her?!  
NACK:KNOW HER?!!? THATS MY SISTER, NIC!!!!  
NIC:You don't need to shout, dear brother.  
ROBOTNIK:Welcome, Nic.  
NACK:Nic! What are you doing here?!  
NIC:Robotnik offered me a job to work for him. The salary is $70.  
NACK:$70?! MY SALARY IS $65!!!  
ROBOTNIK:WOULD YOU JUST CALM DOWN?!!?!?   
  
(Robotnik sat back into his chair and took a deep breath).  
  
ROBOTNIK:The last thing I need is a family problem! Oy.... Nic, where is this...?  
  
(Nic handed Robotnik a CD).  
  
NIC:Here you are, doctor. This CD will help you win the battle.  
ROBOTNIK:Lets take a look.  
  
(Robotnik slid the CD into the drive and a TV reel came upon the screen with a small puppy-like  
Digimon, holding a microphone).  
  
DIGIMON:Hello, everyone. This is Digital News! The news crew that brings good news or bad news  
throughout the Digital World. Here is your reporter, Salamon! Thats me!  
  
NAME:Salamon.  
LEVEL:Rookie.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Mammal Digimon.  
Salamon is the Rookie form of Kari's Champion Digimon, Gatomon. Her Puppy Howling will feel like  
a Golbat's Supersonic attack!  
  
ROBOTNIK:Nic? Whats this?  
NIC:Keep on watchin', doc.  
SALAMON:I'm here at the Primary Village where it was just attacked by 4 troublemaking Digimon!  
Luckily, no Baby/Fresh Digimon were hurt. Primary Village keeper, Elecmon, and a few In-Training  
Digimon were able to get the young Digimon to safety. Although, the 4 Digimon escaped. Elecmon is  
with me to tell me one of the Digimon he identify.  
  
(Elecmon came beside Salamon, she held the microphone underneath Elecmon's nose).  
  
NAME:Elecmon.  
LEVEL:Rookie.  
TYPE:Data.  
Mammal Digimon.  
Keeper of the Digital World Primary Village. He'll protect Fresh and In-Training Digimon with his  
Super Thunder Strike!  
  
SALAMON:Elecmon, you have the picture of the Digimon?  
ELECMON:Thats right, and I want the Digimon to keep their eyes out for him. If you see him, you  
better quickly find out with his 3 other friends are.  
SALAMON:Show us.  
  
(Elecmon held the picture to the camera).  
  
SALAMON:Whos he?  
ELECMON:Hes a dangerous Digimon! Hes called Giromon!  
  
NAME:Giromon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Machine Digimon.  
With his Big Bang Boom attack, Giromon will spell trouble. Watch out for this Digimon!  
  
SALAMON:Right! Digimon better watch their backs for Giromon! Who ever his friends are, they will  
be dangerous like their friend, Giromon! This is Salamon, signing out....  
  
(The screen went blank, Robotnik looked very thoughtful).  
  
NACK:That was pathetic! Theres nothing special about THAT! Right, doctor?  
ROBOTNIK:You are wrong, Nack. I know about Giromon.  
KILLER:If you know about Giromon, who is he?  
ROBOTNIK:Giromon is an Ultimate Digimon! I also know who his 3 friends are. They are also more  
dangerous than Giromon.  
NIC:You see, my plan is to create a machine that can transport the Digimon that are friends with  
Giromon and transport them to San Fransico, Station Square and Tokyo!  
ROBOTNIK:Then, trouble is brewing.  
NACK:Wish I had that idea....  
BELLADONNA:If Giromon is a Ultimate, maybe his other friends are Ultimates as well....  
ROBOTNIK:Right!   
CARFACE:Lets build up a transport machine!  
  
(Nic went out and came back in, trailing a giant machine).  
  
NIC:Why ahead of you.  
ROBOTNIK:Excellent! HAHAHA!!!!!  
NACK:Wow.... She REALLY thought of this pretty quick!  
ROBOTNIK:Nack, Nic! Set up the machine, point to the Digital World, transport the 3 Digimon and  
let the fun begin!!!  
  
(Nack and Nic walked over to the machine, Nack whispered to Nic).  
  
NACK:Where in the world did you get that CD containg Salamon's news report?!  
NIC:I dunno.... Somebody send it to me.... I don't know who it was though. Very errie.  
NACK:What do you mean?  
NIC:I was dropped out of the sky and landed in front of me.... I looked up to see who have   
dropped it and he was gone...  
NACK:Huh... Wonder who dropped that disc....  
  
LOCATION:Unknown....  
  
(A small Digimon stood on top of a small mountain).  
  
DIGIMON:Finally! I have completed part 1 of my revenge. I'll find this Digidestined known as Tai,  
stopping me from completing my revenge on Etemon! Watch out! I'm coming to get you, Tai! HAHAHA!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Who are the 3 friends of Giromon? Who is this new enemy of the Digidestined? Why is he after Tai?  
If anyone knows, have a quess. 


	2. The Mamemon Brothers!

THE CURSE OF THE ULTIMATE BROTHERS!  
Part 2-The Mamemon Brothers! By Ninetalesuk.  
  
LOCATION:Digital World.  
  
(Thundermon, Ninjamon, Knightmon, Woodmon and Deltamon were facing against Giromon).  
  
THUNDERMON:Thunder Bolt!!  
NINJAMON:Ninja Knife Throwing!!  
KNIGHTMON:Berserck Sword!!  
WOODMON:Twig Tap!!  
DELTAMON:Tri Plex Force!!  
  
(Giromon easily moved out of the way of the Digimon's attacks).  
  
GIROMON:Ha! You think that will stop ME?! Think again! Big Bang Boom!!  
  
(Giromon threw his attack towards the 5 Digimon and it exploded. Giromon laughed, but he didn't  
noticed TK and Angemon with Cody and Ankylomon. They just arrived to see the 5 Digimon attacking  
and Giromon attack back).  
  
TK:Never thought I would see them again.  
ANGEMON:I thought I wouldn't see them again too, TK.  
ANKYLOMON:You guys met them Giromon before?  
TK:Yeah.... It was me, Angemon, Tai and Agumon faced them in Paris thats in France.  
CODY:What levels the 5 Digimon that are facing Giromon at?  
ANKYLOMON:Thundermon-Champion. Ninjamon-Champion. Knightmon-Ultimate. Woodmon-Champion. And,  
Deltamon-Champion. 4 Champions and 1 Ultimates.  
ANGEMON:They need help! TK, we better use DNA Digivolve.  
TK:Yeah... Ready, Cody?  
CODY:Of course, TK.  
ANKYLOMON:Lets kick 'em down!  
  
Ankylomon........ Angemon...... DNA Digivolve to........ SHAKKOUMON!!!  
  
(Giromon turned around in confusion...)  
  
GIROMON:What the....?  
SHAKKOUMON:Justic Beams!!  
  
(That attack took Giromon off guard and when it hit him, he was out cold! Later, Giromon was in  
a cage and couldn't get out. TK, Cody and Shakkoumon were talking to Ninjamon and Woodmon).  
  
NINJAMON:Thanks for coming to help us. Giromon was out of control.  
SHAKKOUMON:No problem!  
TK:Anything to help.  
WOODMON:But, I'm still worried. Giromon's friends are gone... Before we faced against Giromon, we  
saw a Digi-port that leads into your world and took Giromon's friends away.  
CODY:What?!  
NINJAMON:I hate to say this but... your gonna have to face them again like you did long time ago.  
TK:Great(!) We better alert the others.  
CODY:Hold up, TK! Who are Giromon's friends?!  
  
LOCATION:Flea Bite Cafe, San Fransico.  
  
(Charlie relaxed on the sofa, sighing softly with Sasha at his side).  
  
CHARLIE:5 months of nothing but, total relaxation.  
SASHA:*Sigh* Yeah....  
CHARLIE:All started when Belladonna and Robotnik worked together, Daemon controlling Belladonna  
and brought MetalDevidramon to become Mega and bring out the Digimon of Darkness! Now, all is  
done and I just wanna relax. No more Robotnik, Belladonna and evil Digimon that wants to take   
over the world.  
SASHA:You got that right, Charlie. I was so bushed after WarDevidramon was defeated that all I   
want to do is relax and know that no more evil Digimon are coming here to take over the world!  
  
(Then, there was a smash in the kitchen. Sasha looked towards Gerta, who was working behind at  
the bar).  
  
SASHA:Gerta! See what was that noise!  
GERTA:All right!!  
  
(Gerta ran over to the kitchen and when she opened the door, she screamed).  
  
SHAINA:Gerta! Whats the matter?!  
GERTA:Digimon!!!!  
NINETALESUK:What?! Theres a Digimon in there?! Who is he?! What does he look like?!  
GERTA:I dunno, here he comes!  
  
(The Digimon came out of the kitchen and landed in the middle of the table, everyone in the cafe  
looked towards where the Digimon is standing. It was small).  
  
ANGUS:Hey, look at him! Hes a puny Digimon!  
ITCHY:Shut up, Angus!  
STRYKER:Who are you?!  
DIGIMON:The names Mame! Mamemon!!  
  
NAME:Mamemon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Data.  
Mutant Digimon.  
Don't tease Mamemon about his size. His Smiley Bomb is not to smile about.  
  
MAMEMON:Hey, you stupid mutt! What who your calling 'puny'!  
ANGUS:Och! Cousin Charlie, he called me a stupid mutt!  
CHARLIE:No surprise there(!)  
SHANE:All right, Mamemon! How strong are you?  
MAMEMON:Very strong.  
  
(Everyone around him started to laugh, except Ninetalesuk and Shaina).  
  
NINETALESUK:Very strong...?  
SHAINA:Mamemon... Are you an Ultimate Digimon?  
MAMEMON:Yes!  
  
(Then, everyone stopped laughing...)  
  
ASHLEY:What did he say?!  
ITCHY:That Mamemon is an Ultimate?!  
MAMEMON:Thats correct!  
RUBY:How can an Ultimate be THAT small?!  
MAMEMON:We have a rule in the Digital World. The size doesn't matter, its the level!  
NINETALESUK:Hes right.... Look at Kari's Gatomon, she is about the height of a normal cat but,   
her level is Champion.  
MAMEMON:Correct, fox! Ha! Now, I could be your friend but...  
BESS:But.... but what?  
MAMEMON:That mutt called me 'puny' and I hate it when someone calls me 'puny'! So, I'm gonna do  
something naughty.  
RUBY:Angus, if we live through this, we are gonna kill you!  
ANGUS:Och, hes just bluffing. Aye, thats it. Hes bluffing!  
MAMEMON:Smiley Bomb!!  
  
(Mamemon threw his attack in the air and exploded, causing a a huge clod of smoke to fill the  
cafe with....)  
  
NINETALESUK:Don't panic everybody! Don't move! The smoke will clear away!  
ANGUS:Whos this have I got?  
SANNABELLE:Its me! Get off!!!  
ANGUS:Och.... Sorry, lass.  
SANNABELLE:You better be, otherwise your dead!  
  
(When the smoke was cleared, everyone noticed that Mamemon was gone....)  
  
SASHA:Mamemon?! Mamemon!! Where are you?!  
CHARLIE:He got away!  
STRYKER:Charlie, if hes an Ultimate, hes gonna cause trouble throughout San Fransico. What in the  
world are we gonna do!?  
CHARLIE:Call Tai, Davis and the others! They need to know! Get Annabelle to do that call, this is  
a HUGE emergency!   
  
LOCATION:Tokyo.  
  
(The Digidestined and their Digimon were having a picnic in the park. Mimi was visiting and she   
and Palmon were eating along with them. TK, Cody and their Digimon weren't there since they were  
helping out the Digimon facing against Giromon earlier in this chapter. Eating the most were Tai,  
Davis, Yolei and Mimi. Their Digimon were having small meals so they can't grow fat).  
  
SORA:You know what? If this was a eating competition.... Those guys would have won.  
BIYOMON:You got that right.  
KEN:Is TK and Cody going to join us soon?  
IZZY:I recived a help from the Digital World saying they need help against Giromon. TK told me  
that he and Cody will take care of him and they will be back after they are done with him.  
AGUMON:Giromon... Boy, remembering THAT Digimon's name gives me the chills.  
VEEMON:No wonder. Your a Rookie and Giromon is a Champion.  
HAWKMON:Giromon's an Ultimate, you fool!  
VEEMON:Oh... really?  
HAWKMON:*Sighs* Yes.....  
KARI:Listen... Once TK and Cody arrives, we will have a nice and quiet picnic.  
GATOMON:Meanwhile, I wonder if we ever see our friends. The Digimon Tamers.  
DAVIS:Yeah... Takato was cool. So was Guilmon, Growlmon, WarGrowlmon and Gallantmon!  
TAI:Your right, Davis! Everyone was great friends. Its been 5 months since we last saw them.  
TENTOMON:And, we have spent these five months of nothing but, relaxation. We shall relax and   
shall do nothing but, relax and have fun.  
JOE:And, prepare for the future too...  
GOMAMON:Joe, don't spoil the mood.  
JOE:Sorry. Anyway, lets enjoy our picnic!  
WORMMON:Yes!  
HAWKMON:Can someone hand me a lemonade, please?  
KEN:I'll get it.  
  
(Ken turned around to the picnic basket, and before he took the lemonade can out of the basket,  
two hands came out of the bush near the basket and took it away).  
  
KEN:Huh?!  
WORMMON:Ken, whats the matter?  
KEN:Someone stole the picnic basket.  
TAI:What?!  
  
(The basket came out of the bush and landed on Agumon's head).  
  
AGUMON:Ow! Who did that?!  
  
(They heard the noise of the food theif, gobbling away on their food. Davis held his D3 out to  
Veemon, really angry).  
  
DAVIS:Veemon! Get that guzzler!  
VEEMON:You got it!  
DAVIS:Digi-Armour Energize!  
  
Veemon Armour Digivolve to.... (Pictures of Gabumon, Garurumon, WereGarurumon and MetalGarurumon)  
*Armour Digivolve* RAIDRAMON, THE STORM OF FRIENDSHIP!!!  
  
DAVIS:Get him, Raidramon!  
RAIDRAMON:Come here, food theif!  
  
(Raidramon jumped into the bushes, but came out again. He looked like he was thrown away).  
  
RAIDRAMON:Argh!!!!  
DAVIS:Raidramon! What happened?!  
  
(Then, a huge round Digimon jumped out of the bushes and landed near the Digidestined and their  
Digimon. Raidramon stood between the new Digimon and the Digidestined. Tai and Agumon were   
shocked to see THAT Digimon!)  
  
TAI:Agumon.... Tell me that I'm not dreaming!  
AGUMON:Your not, Tai... Your not.  
TAI:No... Its BigMamemon!  
  
NAME:BigMamemon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Data.  
Mutant Digimon.  
Since Mamemon is a small Digimon, BigMamemon is... well, big! But, don't let his size fool you  
like Mamemon's size. His Big Smiley Bomb doesn't make you smile.  
  
AGUMON:BigMamemon, how did you get from the Digital World into our world?!  
BIGMAMEMON:I came through a portal. *Laughs*  
DAVIS:Raidramon, knock him out, then we will send him back into his own world!  
RAIDRAMON:You got it!  
  
(Raidramon jumped into the air... BigMamemon kept on laughing).  
  
BIGMAMEMON:I don't want to go back into the Digital World. I like it here.  
RAIDRAMON:You don't belong here, its time to send you back!  
BIGMAMEMON:Your no fun....  
  
(Raidramon fired his attack, so did BigMamemon).  
  
RAIDRAMON:Thunder Blast!!  
BIGMAMEMON:Big Smiley Bomb!!  
  
(The two attacks struck together, causing a huge explosion. Everyone covered their eyes as smoke  
started to surround them all. When the smoke went away, Veemon was lying on the floor near Davis.  
BigMamemon, on the other hand, is GONE!)  
  
DAVIS:Veemon!? Are you okay?!  
VEEMON:Did I get BigMamemon, Davis....?  
DAVIS:No... he got away...  
IZZY:No surprise there. BigMamemon is an Ultimate and Raidramon is a Armour Digimon!  
TENTOMON:Its not that, Izzy. It was just the power from the two attacks combined together,   
causing a HUGE explosion!  
IZZY:Yeah, that too.  
SORA:Tai.... Do you know BigMamemon?  
TAI:Yeah... when me, Agumon, TK and Patamon were at Paris in France when Arukenimon opened up  
the Digi-Ports to get the Digimon out. BigMamemon was joined up by Giromon, Mamemon and....  
whats the other one? Oh no!   
  
LOCATION:Station Square.  
  
(A reporter stood in front of the camera, holding her microphone in front of her mouth as she  
spoke while a small Digimon that looked like Mamemon except it has a metal piece covering the  
top of his body was causing trouble downtown).  
  
REPORTER:Here in downtown area of Station Square, a small Digimon came out of nowhere and is now  
starting to cause trouble! The Station Square police force couldn't stop this insane Digimon,  
so the mayor has decided to call up Sonic the Hedgehog for extra help. Knowing about this little  
Digimon is hard but, all we found out so far is that the Digimon's name is MetalMamemon!  
  
NAME:MetalMamemon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Data.  
Android Digimon.  
More powerful that Mamemon and BigMamemon, MetalMamemon's Energetic Bomb will really blow you  
away while this Digimon is still on the rampage!  
  
(At the train station, Sonic, Tails and Shadow rushed out of the doors and landed in front of  
some dogs).  
  
SONIC:Hey, look!  
TAILS:Its our old friends! Lady, Tramp, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Colette, Danielle, Jock and Trusty  
along with Dodger, Rita and Oliver.  
SHADOW:Long winded, huh?  
TRAMP:Sonic, are you guys her....?  
SONIC:We have been asked to stop that Digimon attacking in Station Square. Who is he and where is  
that creep?!  
DODGER:Downtown Station Square.  
LADY:And his name is.... MetalMamemon.  
SHADOW:We better be careful, Sonic. That name doesn't sound too good.   
TAILS:Yeah... sounds like a Ultimate, maybe even a Mega!  
SONIC:Who cares?! We better stop MetalMamemon from causing more damage! Come on!  
  
(Back in downtown, MetalMamemon landed on top of a lamppost, laughing).  
  
METALMAMEMON:This is much more fun than being in the Digital World! Ha! I don't want the fun  
to end here!  
  
(A blue streak came out of nowhere and knocked MetalMamemon off the lamppost. The blue streak  
stopped and it was none other than Sonic. He eyed MetalMamemon as the Android Digimon slowly  
got up).  
  
METALMAMEMON:Watch it, wiseguy!  
SONIC:Who do you think you are?! Coming in here and causing trouble?!  
METALMAMEMON:I'm MetalMamemon! A Ultimate Digimon!  
SONIC:I don't care if you are a Champion or an Ultimate, you have no right to come here and  
scare the people!  
METALMAMEMON:Well, you think you can stop me and my fun?! I'm not going back to the Digital  
World, never ever EVER!  
SONIC:Stop being a cry-mon! Stop it right now or....  
METALMAMEMON:You have to catch me first!  
  
(Tails and Shadow caught up with Sonic while Tramp, Dodger and the others watched along with   
the crowd).  
  
TAILS:Catching you is what Sonic and Shadow do best!  
METALMAMEMON:Really?  
SHADOW:Sonic, know what level he is in?  
SONIC:He says hes an Ultimate! We better be careful!  
TAILS:Give up!  
METALMAMEMON:No way! I'm outta here!  
SONIC:You can run....  
SHADOW:...but, you can't hide!  
METALMAMEMON:Really? Well, I can run AND hide at the same time! Watch!  
  
(MetalMamemon pointed his fist to the ground and....)  
  
METALMAMEMON:Energetic Bomb!!  
  
(That attack caused a small explosion to the ground. Sonic, Shadow, Tails and everyone else   
covered their eyes).  
  
SONIC:Whoa... That attack power MUST be a Ultimate!  
TAILS:Sonic! Hes... Hes getting away!  
  
(When the smoke was gone.... MetalMamemon was gone).  
  
SHADOW:We are too late! He got away!  
ANGEL:Are you guys all right?  
TAILS:We are fine.  
OLIVER:So, what are you going to do?  
SONIC:I know what exactly what we are going to do.... Tails, call up Rouge, Knuckles and Amy  
and tell them to come here as quickly as they can! We are gonna meet up with the Digidestined  
and stop MetalMamemon once and for all!  
SCAMP:One question, how did MetalMamemon got out of the Digital World in the first place?  
  
LOCATION:Eggman's Base, Mystic Ruins.  
  
(Robotnik laughed wildly and fell into his chair).  
  
ROBOTNIK:I done it!! I done it!! Mamemon, BigMamemon and MetalMamemon are FREE from the Digital  
World and are now going to cause trouble!  
BELLADONNA:Excellent, nothing can stop us now.  
NACK:I wonder who gave Nic that CD....  
NIC:I wonder....  
  
(The door opened and Rebecca came in, walking in a trance-like state).  
  
ALAINA:Rebecca, whats up with you?  
  
(A small Digimon hopped on top of Rebecca's head).  
  
DIGIMON:I'm using my powers to control her mind so I can come in here to tell all of you that it  
was I who gave you that CD. Right?  
REBECCA:Of course, master.  
NIC:It was you?! You gave me that disc?  
DIGIMON:Thats right. Doctor Ivo. Robotnik, I want to make a deal with you. If you can help me, I  
can help you.  
ROBOTNIK:Really? What is it?  
DIGIMON:To start off, I want to use THAT female dog.  
  
(He pointed to Belladonna).  
  
BELLADONNA:What?!  
ROBOTNIK*Sighs* Very well.  
DIGIMON:Thank you.  
  
(The mysterious Digimon quickly grabbed Belladonna's head and placed one of his arms into   
Belladonna's ears. Belladonna's eyes went wide and blank while Rebecca fell on the ground,   
asleep. Robotnik walked up to Belladonna and the Digimon).  
  
ROBOTNIK:All right. I'm sorry, Belladonna. But, we must find a way to win, right?  
BELLADONNA:Of... course....  
CARFACE:Shes been controlled by Daemon and now, by this loon!  
ROBOTNIK:Now, whats the deal?  
DIGIMON:I'll help you take over the world if you can help me get my revenge on two Digidestined  
called Tai and Sora for stopping my revenge on Etemon!  
ROBOTNIK:Okay. And your name is....?  
DIGIMON:Call me...... DATAMON!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINIUED....  
  
Will Sonic, Charlie and the Digidestined stop Mamemon, BigMamemon and MetalMamemon?! How did  
Datamon come back alive?! Stay tuned! 


	3. Together Again to Tamer.

THE CURSE OF THE ULTIMATE BROTHERS.  
Part 3-Together Again to Tamer. By Ninetalesuk.  
  
LOCATION:Digital World Primary Village.  
  
(Patamon and Armadilliomon were helping Elecmon with the Baby Digimon. Cody was sitting down  
nearby, looking in his D-Terminal while TK held a Botamon in his hands).  
  
TK:Hello, Botamon. How are you today?  
BOTAMON:Bota. Bota.  
  
NAME:Botamon.  
LEVEL:Baby/Fresh.  
TYPE:Unknown.  
Micro Digimon.  
Botamon is the Baby form of Agumon.  
  
(Cody looked up from the D-Terminal and sighed).  
  
CODY:I sended Davis, Yolei, Tai, Matt, everyone! Still, no reply!  
TK:That sounds like a problem. Oh yeah... I forgot! They are out for a picnic in Tokyo Park.  
CODY:They must have left their D-Terminal back in their homes.  
TK:*Sigh* We better wait till the Baby Digimon goes back to sleep.... Then, we'll he... HUH?  
  
(The Botamon glowed and changed into....)  
  
Botamon Digivolve to..... KOROMON!!!  
  
(A Koromon was has replaced the Botamon in TK's hands).  
  
CODY:TK..? Is that...?  
TK:This is a Koromon, Cody.  
  
NAME:Koromon.  
LEVEL:In-Training.  
TYPE:Unknown.  
Micro Digimon.  
Koromon is the In-Training form of Agumon.  
  
(Elecmon hopped up to TK and Cody as TK placed Koromon to the ground).  
  
ELECMON:Thanks, TK. You and Cody have been great help here today.  
TK:No problem.   
  
(Cody's D-Terminal beeped).  
  
CODY:I got a e-mail! From Davis!  
TK:What does it say, Cody?  
CODY:They met up with BigMamemon that ruined their picnic. He escaped but, hes somewhere in  
Tokyo. They need our help!  
TK:Lets move!  
  
(Before TK, Cody, Patamon and Armadilliomon could walk away, a black Digimon came out of the  
bushes, he was in a panic).  
  
DIGIMON:Help!!!  
CODY:Armadilliomon, whos that?!  
ARMADILLIOMON:I think, Cody, thats a Darkrizamon.  
  
NAME:Darkrizamon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Dark Dragon Digimon.  
Darkrizamon is the evil counterpart of the American Digidestined Phil's Flarerizamon. His most  
powerful attack is Dark Flare!  
  
DARKRIZAMON:Save me! Save me!  
PATAMON:Whos after you?!  
ELECMON:Watch out! This is the Primary Village!  
DARKRIZAMON:Primary Village?! Oh no! What have I done!!  
TK:Whos after you?!  
DARKRIZAMON:Him!!!  
  
(Following Darkrizamon was a tank-like Digimon, humming. Elecmon gasped).  
  
ELECMON:Oh great(!) Tankmon!  
  
NAME:Tankmon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Data.  
Android Digimon.  
Tankmon's humming of destruction is REALLY annoying. But, his Hyper Cannon and Machine Gun Arm  
are not to be annoyed at!  
  
TANKMON:Hum hum hum, destroying a Darklizamon, hum hum hum.  
ELECMON:Tankmon, get out of here! This is Primary Village.  
TANKMON:Don't think so... Hyper Cannon!!  
  
(Tankmon fired his Hyper Cannon as Darkrizamon held his arms out).  
  
DARKRIZAMON:Fool! Dark Flare!  
  
(Darkrizamon's and Tankmon's attacks clashed together in the air, causing an explosion. That  
attack knocked Darklizamon into a group of dogs, whom were having a look around. TK and Patamon  
ran over to them. The new dog comers are Balto, Jenna and Aleu (from 'Balto 2')).  
  
TK:Hey! Are you guys all right?!  
JENNA:We are fine!  
PATAMON:Your not Digimon, how did you get here?  
BALTO:Some portal opened up in Alaska, so we decided to look into this place. Now we know it  
leads to the Digital World.  
TK:Darklizamon, why is Tankmon after you?!  
DARKLIZAMON:I was practising my Dark Flare attack and somehow, it hitted Tankmon while he was  
asleep. He was angry so...  
ALEU:Oh great(!)  
ELECMON:TK! Look out!  
  
(TK turned around to see Tankmon moving towards them. Cody held his D3 in front of Armadilliomon,  
bringing out the Digiegg of Knowledge).  
  
CODY:Digi-Armour Energize!  
  
Armadilliomon Armour-Digivolve to...... (Pictures of Tentomon, Kabuterimon and MegaKabuterimon)  
*Armour Digivolve* DIGMON, THE DRILL OF KNOWLEDGE!!  
  
(Digmon landed in front of Tankmon).  
  
DIGMON:If you want them, you'll have to get through ME first!  
TANKMON:Hum, hum, hum. Machine Gun Arm!!  
  
(That attack knocked Digmon out of the way).  
  
CODY:Digmon, are you okay?!  
DIGMON:Ouch... that hurts... ow....  
  
(Tankmon turned back to TK, Patamon, Balto, Jenna, Aleu and Darklizamon).  
  
DARKLIZAMON:Why are you attacking them as well? It is ME whom you are suppose to get!  
TANKMON:I just like to blow up stuff, thats all. Here I go!  
TK:Don't do this! You'll get killed for murder!  
TANKMON:Murder, hmm? Oh well, hum, hum, hu....  
BALTO:Enough with the singing, okay?!  
TANKMON:Hum?!  
  
(Then, another Digimon landed behind Tankmon).  
  
DIGIMON:Thanks for giving me time to Digivolve to stop him.  
TK:Have we met?  
DIGIMON:Yes.... Ask him. As for you, Tankmon.  
  
(The strange Digimon grabbed Tankmon's cannon and lifted him into the air and threw him away.  
TK and the others were silent till another boy and a red dinosaur walked up beside TK).  
  
TK:T-Takato?!  
TAKATO:Whats up, TK?  
PATAMON:Guilmon, what are you guys doing here?  
GUILMON:Gennai brought us here to help you guys stop the Mamemon Brothers.  
  
(Jenna pointed to the mysterious Digimon).  
  
JENNA:Do you know who this Digimon is called?  
TAKATO:Yeah... Its Ryo, a legendary Tamer that has Bio-Emurge with Monodramon to become a Mega  
Digimon called Justimon.  
DARKLIZAMON:A Mega.... THAT explains it then...  
  
(This is my guess of Justimon since there isn't a Digi-Dex of him yet).  
  
NAME:Justimon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Android Digimon.  
Justimon is the Mega form of the Rookie Digimon, Monodramon. His Justic Kick will defeat evil  
Digimon that turn their backs on justice itself.  
  
JUSTIMON:I came just in time to stop Tankmon from doing more damage, huh?  
ELECMON:You could say that since Darklizamon is now my assisstant.  
DARKLIZAMON:Yes... Thats rig.... HUH?! Your assisstant?! WHY?!  
ELECMON:A little payback for bring Tankmon to Primary Village. If Justimon didn't came here to  
stop him, all the Baby and In-Training Digimon could have gotten hurt.  
DIGMON:Think of it as a chance to get to know some cute Digimon.  
PATAMON:Just as long you don't mind changing its nappies.  
DARKLIZAMON:Oh no....  
  
(Darklizamon followed Elecmon to some Baby Digimon while Justimon changed back to Ryo and the  
crazy Monodramon. Takato turned to TK).  
  
TAKATO:TK! Rika, Henry, Suzie, Jeri, Kenta, Kazu, their Digimon, Impmon and Calumon are at the  
TV monitors. When we heard Armadilliomon's voice as he Armour-Digivolved to Digmon, me and Ryo  
decided to help you.  
TK:We better go to Tokyo! Tai and the others already met BigMamemon!   
PATAMON:What about the dogs? I mean, who are you guys?  
BALTO:I'm Balto, this is Jenna and my daughter, Aleu.  
JENNA:Hello.  
ALEU:Hi.  
MONODRAMON:Thats settled then. I wanna get out of this world!  
RYO:Chill, Monodramon.  
DIGMON:Whats the matter with him?  
RYO:Hes hungry.  
GUILMON:Me too... Takatomon, when can we eat?  
  
(Darklizamon and Elecmon turned back to the group).  
  
ELECMON:Did we heard right?  
DARKLIZAMON:Takatomon?  
TAKATO:Guilmon.  
GUILMON:Whoops... sorry.  
  
LOCATION:Tokyo Park.  
  
(Izzy's laptop computer was on a picnic table while Izzy himself were talking to the others).  
  
IZZY:Right.... I have got a e-mail from Charlie. He says that he and his friends have met up with  
BigMamemon's brother, Mamemon!  
TAI:So, Mamemon is in America!   
AGUMON:That leaves MetalMamemon, where ever he is...  
  
(The screen on the laptop started to glow.... Davis turned around).  
  
DAVIS:Looks like TK and Cody are returning. They did said they have a surprise for us all.  
I wonder what it could be.  
  
(A bright light and when the light was gone... Davis came face-to-face with Balto).  
  
DAVIS:Yaaa!!!!!   
BALTO:And, hello to you two.  
DAVIS:Who-Who are you?  
TK:This is Balto, a wolf/dog from Alaska. He and his mate, Jenna and his daughter, Aleu, came   
into the Digital World when there was a portal over there.  
VEEMON:Calm down, Davis. Its not like BigMamemon.  
DAVIS:Yeah... well...  
CODY:And, look whos here with us.  
  
(The Tamers and their Digimon stepped up).  
  
TAI:Hey, Takato!  
TAKATO:Hello, everyone.  
MIMI:Wow! What are you guys doing here?  
LEOMON:Gennai called us all here.   
TERRIERMON:He told us that you guys might need some help by capturing the Mamemon Brothers!  
GOMAMON:I bet you don't who they are.  
RENAMON:Mamemon.  
HENRY:BigMamemon.  
MARINEANGEMON:MetalMamemon.  
GUARDROMON:Ultimate Digimon.  
LOPMON:All Data types!  
GOMAMON:Forget what I said.  
ALEU:Do you guys know where to get these Mamemon brothers?  
TENTOMON:Well... We DID met BigMamemon a few moments ago...  
SORA:We also have a e-mail from Charlie, a friend of ours from America and he says that he and  
his friends have met up with Mamemon.  
RIKA:That leaves MetalMamemon.... But, where could he be?  
  
(Izzy walked up to his laptop, brought an aerial out and pointed it into the sky and tapped a  
few buttons on his keyboard).  
  
KEN:What are you doing, Izzy?  
IZZY:I'm hooking up to the radio waves for any TV news about anything that has to do with our  
old 'friend', MetalMamemon.  
  
(Izzy hitted another button and a screen that has the female reporter from Station Square   
appear on screen).  
  
REPORTER:Here in downtown area of Station Square, a small Digimon came out of nowhere and is now  
starting to cause trouble! The Station Square police force couldn't stop this insane Digimon,  
so the mayor has decided to call up Sonic the Hedgehog for extra help. Knowing about this little  
Digimon is hard but, all we found out so far is that the Digimon's name is MetalMamemon!  
VEEMON:MetalMamemon is at Station Square?!  
TAI:Sonic and his friends must be facing against that Digimon! We better help them!  
IZZY:Quick plan! We need Imperialdramon right here, right now. We got to San Fransico, pick up  
Charlie and his friends and head over to Station Square!  
WORMMON:We could do that.  
TENTOMON:Then, what are we waiting for? Digivolve!  
  
Veemon/Wormmon Digivolve to..... *Digivolve to Champions* EXVEEMON/STINGMON!!!  
  
KAZU:Now.... Digivolve into DNA style!  
  
ExVeemon...... Stingmon..... DNA Digivolve to....... PAILDRAMON!!!  
  
JERI:Digivolve in Mega style!  
  
Paildramon Mega-Digivolve to........ IMPERIALDRAMON!!!  
  
DAVIS:All right! All aboard!! Time to kick some digital-butt!  
KEN:Lets go!!!  
  
LOCATION:Unknown....  
  
(Alex Armington and his cousin, Razor were sitting at their desks, looking at the reports).  
  
ALEX:Thats it, cus. Trouble once again.  
RAZOR:Yeah..... Known as the Mamemon Brothers... Still can't believe you Digimon, Gillimon, can  
tela... tele.... bring news from the Digital World.  
ALEX:Well, he CAN! So there! There are many Digimon that have hidden moves and Gillimon has one  
of them!   
RAZOR:Where is Gillimon?!  
ALEX:Getting the Lighting Force Agency Crops team!   
RAZOR:Ah, yes. The LFA CROPS team! They will help us capture those Mamemon brothers.  
  
(The leader of the LFA Crops, Rick Fox, entered the room and saluted Alex).  
  
RICK:Captain Rick Fox, reporting for duty, sir!  
ALEX:We are not in the army you know! *Sigh*  
RICK:Sorry.  
RAZOR:Wheres the others?  
RICK:They are being led by Gillimon. He said he always wanted to do this.  
ALEX:Do what?  
  
(Gillimon came into the room, leading 13 people into the room).  
  
GILLIMON:Left, right, left, right, left, right.  
ALEX:Oh... good grief!  
GILLIMON:Company, HALT!  
  
(The team stopped).  
  
GILLIMON:About TURN!  
  
(The team turned around, but they were facing away from Alex. The team couldn't hide their smiles  
and laughter).  
  
ALEX:Gillimon....  
GILLIMON:Yeah?  
ALEX:I have to address the group..  
GILLIMON:Why don't you?  
ALEX:Because, you made them face the other way!  
GILLIMON:Really? Oops.... Team, face ALEX!  
  
(The group turned and faced Alex).  
  
RAZOR:You should put up a memo, Alex. 'This is not a army camp!'  
ALEX:Yeah... good idea. You know, Gillimon. You became goofy since our battle against that evil  
Digimon... whats his name?  
GILLIMON:WarDevidramon, Alex.  
ALEX:Thats it, yeah... I mean, whats up with you?  
GILLIMON:Feel excited to face against some naughty Digimon! Need their digital-bottoms spanking!  
RAZOR:Would Gillimon the Digimon please come back to Earth? Commander Alex Armington needs YOU!  
GILLIMON:Oh sorry.... Hey, Alex? Can I do the roll-call please? Pretty please?  
ALEX:Okay! Okay! Do it!  
RICK:How do you live with him?  
ALEX:Practise... Practise... Practise... It sucks, man...  
GILLIMON:Tracker Tom?  
TOM:Here!  
GILLIMON:Jones?   
JONES:Here!  
GILLIMON:Dargon Han?  
HAN:Here!  
GILLIMON:Junkyard?  
JUNKYARD:Here!  
GILLIMON:Boomerang Billie?  
BILLIE:Here!  
GILLIMON:Shooter Sam?  
SAM:Here!   
GILLIMON:Chopper?  
CHOPPER:Here!  
GILLIMON:Cybor Trooper?  
CYBOR:Here!  
GILLIMON:Shark?  
SHARK:Here!  
GILLIMON:Hiro Yamato?  
HIRO:Here!  
GILLIMON:Croc?  
CROC:Here!  
GILLIOMON:Rick Ranger?  
RANGER:Here!  
GILLIMON:All here, Alex!  
ALEX:Good(!) Any comments, Razor?  
RAZOR:Yeah... Who thought up some silly names?!  
ALEX:Careful what you say, Razor!   
RAZOR:Sorry.  
ALEX:Team.... We are going to Station Square to meet up the world's hero, Sonic the Hedgehog!  
According to the news report, he was facing against MetalMamemon, a Ultimate Digimon! Right,   
any comments?!  
RAZOR:I have one!  
ALEX:What?!  
RAZOR:You are just sounding like your an army general!  
ALEX:What?! Ooh.... Gillimon! Rick Tom!  
RICK:Rick Fox, sir!  
ALEX:Whatever! Come on! We better help Sonic! Lets go!  
GILLIMON:Better than 'Move out'!  
  
LOCATION:Dr. Robotnik's base....  
  
(Belladonna was rubbing her head with her paw).  
  
BELLADONNA:Blast it! Good thing Datamon is on the computer! I'm getting fed up of being used as  
a puppet! Oy.....  
  
(In the control room, Datamon was pressing some buttons in front of Robotnik, Nack and Nic).  
  
DATAMON:As you now, doctor. If we send out 1 Digimon, the children will destroy him. So, all we  
have to do is send out 3 Digimon! I mean, they can't stop 3 Digimon, destroying Station Square!  
Can they?  
ROBOTNIK:No... I guess not.  
NACK:I don't like it. Children could get hurt.  
DATAMON:A small price to pay.  
NIC:I what way?!  
DATAMON:Nothing! Hahaha!!!  
ROBOTNIK:Yes! This will be most excellent! Hahaha! While our 3 Digimon attacks the city and turn  
it into rubble, the Digidestined will have their hands full with the Mamemon Brothers! Hahaha!!!  
Nothing can stop us!! Hahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
Will Datamon and Robotnik's plan be stopped?! Stay tuned! 


	4. Battle in Station Square.

THE CURSE OF THE ULTIMATE BROTHERS.  
Part 4-Battle in Station Square.  
  
LOCATION:Station Square.  
  
(Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Scamp and his family along with Oliver, Dodger and Rita were soon joined  
up by Knuckles the Echidna, Rouge the Bat and Amy Rose).  
  
KNUCKLES:MetalMamemon?  
SONIC:Hes small, Knuckles, but don't let THAT make it sound easy.  
ROUGE:What level is MetalMamemon?  
SHADOW:What he told us, hes an Ultimate!  
AMY:Wish we had the Digidestined with us... They have Ultimate and Mega Digimon.  
TAILS:We tried calling them after calling you but, they are not there.  
LADY:I think we are on our own.  
DODGER:Hey.... no sweat! As long there is one Ultimate Digimon rampaging about the city... We are  
a-okay. Okay?  
SONIC:I guess so.  
  
(Suddenly, a small Digimon landed a few meters away from them. It was Mamemon!)  
  
TAILS:Sonic! Look!   
SONIC:I think you are wrong, Dodger!   
DODGER:Oh no!  
RITA:He almost looks like MetalMamemon!  
MAMEMON:Careful what you say, I'm Mamemon!  
SCAMP:Mamemon?! Are you an...  
MAMEMON:...Ultimate? Yes I am!  
  
(BigMamemon landed beside Mamemon).  
  
BIGMAMEMON:Hello, I'm hungry.  
ANGEL:Whoa! We hooked a big one!  
BIGMAMEMON:I'm BigMamemon, an Ultimate as well.  
AMY:This looks bad.  
TRAMP:And, it couldn't get any better than this(!)  
  
(MetalMamemon landed beside Mamemon and BigMamemon).  
  
SONIC:Look, Knuckles! THATS MetalMamemon!  
KNUCKLES:Mamemon, BigMamemon, MetalMamemon... What is going on here?!  
MAMEMON:With us together....  
BIGMAMEMON:Ultimates together....  
METALMAMEMON:We are known as.....  
  
(Mamemon, BigMamemon and MetalMamemon threw their fists into the air).  
  
MAMEMON, BIGMAMEMON, METALMAMEMON:The Mamemon Brothers!  
JOCK:Och... this is going to be a long night, mon.  
ROUGE:What I couldn't do for a Digimon on our side.  
  
(At that point, coming out of the hotel nearby... Alex, Razor and Gillimon came through the doors  
and out into the street).  
  
ALEX:Free!  
RAZOR:Last time we let YOU do a shortcut!  
GILLIMON:Sorry.  
  
(Shadow ran over to Alex).  
  
SHADOW:Alex!  
ALEX:Shadow? Shadow the Hedgehog!   
SHADOW:Glad your here! Look over there!  
  
(Alex spotted the Mamemon brothers and looked behind him, confused).  
  
ALEX:Razor, there is the Mamemon brothers.  
RAZOR:Yeah....  
ALEX:So... where is the LFA Crops team?!  
RAZOR:I think they got lost in the hotel.  
ALEX:Go find them!  
RAZOR:Right!  
  
(Razor rushed into the hotel while Alex held a threatning finger to Gillimon).  
  
ALEX:I'll deal with you later. Right now, we have to stop the Mamemon bros.  
GILLIMON:Okay.  
MAMEMON:Finally! A true battle!  
ALEX:Go, Gillimon.  
GILLIMON:Righto! Haha!!!  
  
Gillimon Digivolve to....... GROWMON!!!  
  
(Growmon stepped forward, roaring).  
  
GROWMON:Whos first?!  
MAMEMON:A Champion, huh?! This will be fun! I'll go first!  
GROWMON:Bring it on!  
  
(Above the city was Imperialdramon, inside Tai and Takato noticed Growmon).  
  
TAI:Hey.... Isn't that Growmon?  
TAKATO:Yeah... hes Alex's Digimon partner. I remember him.  
AGUMON:Whats he doing, Tai?!  
TAI:Oh no... Hes facing against Mamemon!  
  
(Charlie came beside Tai and Takato).  
  
CHARLIE:Hes flipped! He can't win against a Ultimate!  
GUILMON:He can if he is one of them...  
TAKATO:Guilmon, what are you tal.... Of course! Ultimate form of Growmon is MegaGrowmon! THATS  
his only chance!  
TAI:Our only chance is to find a suitable landing spot for Imperialdramon to land! Any ideas?!  
DAVIS:Only one! We have to land in the Emerald Coast.  
BALTO:Try that then. I think you guys need to help that Growmon quickly.  
TAI:All right! Davis, Ken! Set Imperialdramon to Emerald Coast!  
DAVIS:Right!  
  
(Back in the battle.... Growmon wasn't doing very good).  
  
GROWMON:Rapid Fire!  
MAMEMON:Smiley Bomb!  
  
(That attack blew Growmon to the ground).  
  
ALEX:Growmon! Get up!  
KNUCKLES:Alex! You must get Growmon to his Ultimate form!  
ALEX:Right! But, I need some help.  
  
(Alex didn't noticed Agumon and Guilmon jumping from behind him).  
  
DIGIVOLUTION.....  
Guilmon Digivolve to....... GROWLMON!!!  
Agumon Digivolve to........ GREYMON!!!  
  
(Growlmon and Greymon landed beside Growmon. Tai and Takato ran beside Alex).  
  
TAI:Hey, you guys!  
DANIELLE:Look! Its Tai!  
ANNETTE:And Takato the Digimon Tamer is back!  
ALEX:Glad your here!  
MAMEMON:We can face three Champion Digimon!  
GREYMON:Hey, don't you remember me?!  
METALMAMEMON:Yow! Its that Greymon we met back in Paris!  
GREYMON:Thats right!  
GROWLMON:Takato! I'm ready to fight!  
TAKATO:All right!  
GROWMON:Lets do it!  
ALEX:Go for it!  
  
Digi-Modify!  
TAKATO:Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!!  
  
MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION....  
Growlmon Matrix Digivolve to...... WARGROWLMON!!!  
  
Greymon Digivolve to...... *Digivolve to Ultimate* METALGREYMON!!!  
Growmon Digivolve to...... MEGAGROWMON!!!  
  
SONIC:And here is the turning point, everyone! On the Good Guys side is MetalGreymon, WarGrowlmon  
and MegaGrowmon.  
TAILS:Whilst the Bad Guys are Mamemon, BigMamemon and MetalMamemon!! Also known as...  
ANNETTE, COLLETTE, DANIELLE:The Mamemon Brothers!  
MAMEMON:Don't take the mick out of us! I want to battle MegaGrowmon!  
METALMAMEMON:MetalGreymon for me!  
BIGMAMEMON:WarGrowlmon for me too.  
METALGREYMON:Then, lets fight!  
WARGROWMON:Bring it on!  
MEGAGROWMON:Charge!  
  
(MetalGreymon, WarGrowlmon, MegaGrowmon and the Mamemon brothers charged towards each other....)  
  
METALGREYMON:Giga-Blaster!  
METALMAMEMON:Energetic Bomb!  
WARGROWLMON:Atomic Blaster!  
BIGMAMEMON:Big Smiley Bomb!  
MEGAGROWMON:Metal Blaster!  
MAMEMON:Smiley Bomb!  
  
(A giant explosion.... who knows who has won...)  
  
LOCATION:Dr. Eggman's base.  
  
(Datamon stood at the computer, watching the battle).  
  
DATAMON:There is Tai, the one who spoiled my plans for getting my revenge on Etemon! He will pay  
for this as I will send out my 3 Digimon slaves to finish him off! Also, I have a little gift for  
them as I will bring out the Mega Digimon they throught they would never see again! I'll use the  
old enemy of the Mega Digimon that the Digidestined once thought they have defeated and use his  
data into my body... causing ME to Digivolve to the Mega form! Hahaha!!! No one will get away  
until Datamon gets his revenge!!! Haha!  
  
NAME:Datamon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Android Digimon.  
Once thought to be killed by turning his back on his 'master' called Etemon, Datamon can use  
digital attacks like Digital Bomb and Data Crusher. Datamon is a good example of why you should  
not judge a book by its cover due to the fact that he asked the Digidestined for help and then,  
kidnapped Sora and Biyomon, before Tai and Agumon came to rescue them, spoiling his plans of  
killing Etemon. Small, harm-less looking but, Datamon packs a punch!  
  
DATAMON:Now.... I shall release the 3 Digimon and ATTACK!!!!!  
  
LOCATION:Station Square.  
  
(The battle was still going on till.... Three explosions where heard around the town).  
  
ALEU:What was that?!  
LADY:Sounds like trouble!  
MAMEMON:Brothers, lets leave!  
METALMAMEMON:Right!  
  
(The Mamemon brothers turned around and ran off.... MetalGreymon roared behind them).  
  
METALGREYMON:Come back here, you cowards!  
TAI:MetalGreymon, WAIT! We have to find out whats going on here!  
METALGREYMON:Okay, Tai!  
SONIC:Coming from 3 locations throughout Station Square.  
KARI:Oh no... More problems.  
NINETALESUK:I think this is one adventure that is NOT easy to win....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Who are the 3 Digimon Datamon sended to Station Square? What is the Mega Digimon that the   
Digidestined once defeated? Find out next time.  
  
Also, have a guess who the Mega Digimon that the Digidestined once defeated could be? 


	5. New Enemies, Old Memories

THE CURSE OF THE ULTIMATE BROTHERS.  
Part 5-New Enemies, Old Memories. By Ninetalesuk.  
  
LOCATION:Station Square.  
  
(When three explosions were heard and seen throughout the city in different locations, each 3 of  
them formed into a Digimon. The first one was a giant skeleton).  
  
NAME:SkullGreymon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Skeleton Digimon.  
If Greymon doesn't Digivolve to MetalGreymon in the RIGHT way, he'll Digivolve into SkullGreymon,  
even the sight of him makes strong Digimon tremble with fear. His Dark Shot and Double Dark Shot  
are nothing to be missed at....  
  
SKULLGREYMON:Raghh! Digidestined, fight me!!!  
  
(Another Digimon came out of the smoke, with a lot of Digital parts in him....)  
  
NAME:Kimeramon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Data.  
Composition Digimon.  
Kimeramon is a Digimon made up from parts from the powerful Digimon throughout the Digital World!  
He is made from Kabuterimon's head, Greymon's body, Garurumon's legs, MetalGreymon's hair and  
Monochromon's legs. His arms belongs to SkullGreymon, Kuwagamon and Devimon. And his wings use to  
belong to Angemon and Airdramon. His Heat Viper never misses and if it does, watch out for the  
heat wave from that attack.  
  
KIMERAMON:Come out, come out, where ever you are!  
  
(The last new Digimon roared on top of the building, dressed in a metallic suit).  
  
NAME:MetalDevidramon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Metal Dragon Digimon.  
Evil comes to mind as he is the Ultimate form of the Champion Digimon, Devidramon, and also goes  
into its Mega from called WarDevidramon. MetalDevidramon's Red Beam is tough but, his deadly   
attack is called the Crimson Metal Claw!  
  
METALDEVIDRAMON:Come on! I'm ready! Hahaha!!!  
  
(Sonic, his friends, Charlie, his friends, Scamp, his friends and family, the Digidestined, the  
Tamers, their Digimon along with Alex and the LFA Crops with Balto, Jenna and Aleu crowded Izzy  
and Tentomon, looking at his lap-top, scanning SkullGreymon, Kimeramon and MetalDevidramon.  
Guilmon, Agumon and Gillimon were still WarGrowlmon, MetalGreymon and MegaGrowmon).  
  
IZZY:This is insane! Where did these Digimon come from!?  
TENTOMON:Better question, Izzy. Who sent them here.  
ALEU:Who are those creatures? Digimon?  
TAI:Yeah.... SkullGreymon, Kimeramon and MetalDevidramon.  
SCAMP:Which one is the toughest to defeat first?  
IZZY:They are ALL strong! All of them are at the Ultimate level!  
METALGREYMON:Tai!  
TAI:MetalGreymon?  
METALGREYMON:I'm going to fight SkullGreymon! I always wanted to face against my evil form.  
SONIC:Looks like your gonna have to face them, you guys. If you don't stop them, they'll destroy  
the city!  
TAI:Right! MetalGreymon, SkullGreymon is yours!  
METALGREYMON:*Roars* Finally!  
  
(Tai and MetalGreymon headed in the direction of where SkullGreymon is. Tails started to follow   
Tai by flying).  
  
TAILS:I'm gonna see if Tai and MetalGreymon are going to be all right.  
SONIC:All right, Tails!   
  
(Takato and WarGrowlmon stepped up).  
  
TAKATO:Me and WarGrowlmon will blast MetalDevidramon down!  
SASHA:You do that! Its bad enough facing against WarDevidramon so, we don't want that silver  
devil dragon become that war machine again!  
WARGROWLMON:We'll be back.  
  
(Takato and WarGrowlmon left. Aleu followed Takato and WarGrowlmon).  
  
ALEU:I want to see this.  
BALTO:Aleu! Be careful.  
ALEU:I will.  
  
(Next, Alex and MegaGrowmon ran off).  
  
ALEX:That leaves me and MegaGrowmon with Kimeramon.  
IZZY:Go for it.  
MEGAGROWMON:Now, if you excuse us, we have a mix-up Digimon to destroy.  
  
(With that, Razor followed Alex and MegaGrowmon).  
  
RAZOR:Wait for me, you two!  
  
(When they were gone, Sonic tapped his foot).  
  
SONIC:Meanwhile, we still have Mamemon, MetalMamemon and BigMamemon runnin' around Station Square  
and doin' something that has the word 'trouble'.  
IZZY:Hes right. I have located those 3 trouble makers.  
KARI:Me and Gatomon will find them.  
RIKA:I'm coming too.  
MIMI:Me too.  
GATOMON:Come on then.  
RENAMON:Time is wasting.  
PALMON:We have some Mamemon to catch.  
  
(SkullGreymon grabbed a huge building, trying to lift it up).  
  
SKULLGREYMON:I want to fight the Digidestined! *Roars* Where is the Digidestined?!  
  
(Tai and MetalGreymon arrived onto the scene).  
  
TAI:Hey, skullsaur! Here we are!  
SKULLGREYMON:*Roars* Digidestined, I want to fight!  
METALGREYMON:Then, lets battle!  
TAI:MetalGreymon VS. SkullGreymon, who would have thought?  
  
(Tails landed beside Tai).  
  
TAILS:The author, not you.  
TAI:Thanks, Tails(!)  
  
(Meanwhile, MegaGrowmon ran towards Kimeramon in full charging speed).  
  
MEGAGROWMON:Kimeramon! Take this!!!!! Dragon Punch!!!!!!!!!!!  
KIMERAMON:Ragh! Heat Viper!  
  
(MegaGrowmon was blown back by Kimeramon's attack. Alex was with Razor, watching from the   
pavements, groaning).  
  
ALEX:Thats the 3rd time MegaGrowmon has been blown back by Kimeramon's Heat Viper.  
RAZOR:You better tell your 'unbeatable Digmon' that he might use Metal Blaster or maybe go and  
Digivolve into his MEGA form called Weathermon?  
ALEX:Wish I could.... Except, he wants to fight Kimeramon to the end.  
RAZOR:To the end?! Keep this up, he'll die!  
ALEX:I know! MegaGrowmon, try ANOTHER attack.  
MEGAGROWMON:No way, Alex! I got him at the palm of my arms. Dragon Punch!!!  
KIMERAMON:Heat Viper!!  
RAZOR:No. 4!  
ALEX:Razor, you better go and find Izzy and bring some of the others. MegaGrowmon needs help.  
RAZOR:I know... I been saying that to him when we got back to our base.  
  
(WarGrowlmon was facing against MetalDevidramon. Takato was joined by Aleu).  
  
TAKATO:WarGrowlmon, go for it!  
WARGROWLMON:You got it!  
METALDEVIDRAMON:*Screeches* Your a tough one, aren't you?  
WARGROWLMON:Who wants to know?  
ALEU:They think they are strong.  
TAKATO:Since they are both at the Ultimate level, its no wonder why.  
ALEU:Hey.... I just remembered something... Where is the Mamemon brothers?  
  
DIGIVOLUTION....  
Renamon Digivolve to....... KYUBIMON!!!  
Palmon Digivolve to........ TOGEMON!!!  
  
RIKA:Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!  
  
MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION.....  
Kybuimon Matrix Digivolve to..... TAOMON!!!  
  
Togemon Digivolve to...... *Digivolve into Ultimates* LILLYMON!!!  
Gatomon Digivolve to...... ANGEWOMON!!!  
  
(Taomon, Lillymon and Angewomon cornered Mamemon, BigMamemon and MetalMamemon).  
  
MIMI:Theres no where left to run.  
LILLYMON:And no where left to hide.  
TAOMON:You have a choice. Either give yourself up or we'll have to take you by force.  
MAMEMON:Ha! We are the Mamemon Brothers! We shall not give ourselves up!  
RIKA:For crying out loud!!!! How are you going to beat US, huh?! Even if you do, you still have  
to face Angewomon's Mega form, Mangadramon!  
ANGEWOMON:Theres also Imperialdramon, WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon... The  
odds are against you.  
KARI:You can't face against the Mega Digimon, what good does that do?  
BIGMAMEMON:A lot! *Laughs*  
METALMAMEMON:We like a good challange, thats all! And now, we will NEVER go back to the Digital  
World! If you want us to go back, you'll have to force us to go there!  
MAMEMON:Brothers, attack!!!  
  
(Kari, Rika and Mimi gasped).  
  
MAMEMON:Smiley Bomb!  
BIGMAMEMON:Big Smiley Bomb!  
METALMAMEMON:Energetic Bomb!  
  
(Angewomon, Taomon and Lillymon quickly fired their attacks).  
  
ANGEWOMON:Celestial Arrow!  
TAOMON:Tailsmans of Light!  
LILLYMON:Flower Cannon!  
  
(Those attacks blasted the Mamemon brother's attacks away, knocking the brothers down. Angewomon  
placed her hands together, opened them wide and....)  
  
ANGEWOMON:Its time to stop this foolishness! Heavens Charm!  
  
(Before Angewomon's attack even got to the Mamemon brothers, a while lights blocked the attack  
before it could hit the Mamemon bros).  
  
VOICE:No... Stop YOUR foolishness.  
ANGEWOMON:What?! Who... Who are you?  
RIKA:That voice... is familiar....  
MAMEMON:Who are you!?  
  
(The light formed itself into a familiar god-like Digimon. Kari, Mimi, Rika and their Digimon  
gasped.... Kari was the first one to speak).  
  
KARI:Its... you.... Granasmon!  
GRANASMON:Thats is me.  
  
NAME:Granasmon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Holy Digimon.  
Granasmon is the Digimon of Light, protecting the Digital World from darkness. Granasmon is now  
dead but, still roams the world by his spirit. He was killed by WarDevidramon after Granasmon  
defeated Valmarmon and was tired out from the battle. Holy Light is his most powerful attack!  
  
ANGEWOMON:Granasmon, what are you doing here?  
GRANASMON:I came here to talk to the ones you call them the Mamemon Brothers.  
MAMEMON:Thats us.  
GRANASMON:I can also explain their behaviour.  
METALMAMEMON:No, you can not!  
GRANASMON:Yes I can!  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
(Three little Baby Digimon were playing around in a field, cheering).  
  
GRANASMON:(Voice-over) I knew that when you were Baby Digimon, you didn't want to cause trouble,  
you and your brothers were happy and playful as Punimon.  
  
NAME:Punimon.  
LEVEL:Baby/Fresh.  
TYPE:Unknown.  
Micro Digimon.  
Punimon is the Baby form of Matt's Gabumon.  
  
GRANASMON:But, even changed when they came along.  
KARI:Who did?  
METALMAMEMON:We know what he means. The Digimon bullies.  
  
(The three Punimons stopped playing and looked up to see 3 black rabbit Digimon and 3 small  
orange toad-like Digimon with spikes in their backs, walking up towards them with menacing looks.  
Each of them had Black Rings around them. The Punimon were scared).  
  
RIKA:Digimon bullies?  
BIGMAMEMON:Yeah..... They were Gazimon and Gizamon!  
  
NAME:Gazimon.  
LEVEL:Rookie.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Mammal Digimon.  
Gazimon are small but, tricky Digimon with their Electric Stun Blast and Pitfall attacks.  
  
NAME:Gizamon.  
LEVEL:Rookie.  
TYPE:Data.  
Mammal Digimon.  
Gizamon lives near the waters and uses their Spiral Saw to protect them from harm.  
  
GRANASMON:The Gazimon and Gizamon were not bullies, they were controlled by Ken, who was use to  
be the Digimon Emperor. With the Gazimon and Gizamon under his control, they beated up the   
Punimon and left them there.  
TAOMON:Did you guys survived the beat-ups?  
MAMEMON:Yeah.... we hid in a cave where we became In-Training, Rookie, Champions and then, our  
Ultimate selves.  
GRANASMON:By that time, the Digimon Emperor was no more then Ken. As for the Gazimon and Gizamon,  
they met with the Mamemon brothers....  
ANGEWOMON:And the Mamemon brothers killed them as a little pay-back for hurting them.  
BIGMAMEMON:Yes.... but, we didn't know they were just being controlled by a human till now.  
  
(Back with the others...)  
  
KARI:So, how does Giromon became your friend?  
MAMEMON:He was picked on too, by some Monchromon and Tyrannomon. When he became Ultimate, he  
killed them too.  
RIKA:Granasmon, now what?  
GRANASMON:Mamemon, BigMamemon, MetalMamemon, you don't have to be bullies and hurt Digimon.  
BIGMAMEMON:Can we do anything to redeem ourselves?  
MIMI:I have one. Help us stop Kimeramon, MetalDevidramon and SkullGreymon.   
GRANASMON:Yes... That will work.  
  
(Granasmon handed Kari three white boxes).  
  
GRANASMON:Take this... This will help you stop Datamon.  
MIMI:Datamon?! Is HE causing this mess?!  
GRANASMON:Yes... Gennai explained to me how Tai stopped Datamon's plans to get his revenge on  
Etemon. Somehow, Datamon was able to come back alive and with some help from Robotnik, he was  
able to create those 3 Digimon you are now fighting against.  
KARI:I understand now... but, what are these boxes for?  
GRANASMON:Use two of them on Biyomon and Tentomon when you got Kimeramon, SkullGreymon and  
MetalDevidramon together.  
ANGEWOMON:And the third one?  
GRANASMON:When Datamon becomes a Mega Digimon and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode is with Omnimon,  
then use that one.  
KARI:Okay.  
GRANASMON:I must go now. Good luck, everyone.  
  
(With that, Granasmon vanished).  
  
LILLYMON:Datamon... So, HES the one causing trouble.  
MAMEMON:Now what?  
KARI:Follow me! I got an idea.  
  
LOCATION:Dr. Robotnik's base.  
  
(Datamon laughed out loud as he watched MetalGreymon/WarGrowlmon/MegaGrowmon running away from  
SkullGreymon/Kimeramon/MetalDevidramon).  
  
DATAMON:Ha! Those foolish Digidestined are now running away. I got them now! And right now, my  
perfect Digimon are now chasing them.... I don't know what to do as if they were following them  
towards a trap! I shall join them as I have fully completed my downloading of a Mega Digimon. The  
time has come! Let the FULLY battle begins! Hahaha!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Have MetalGreymon, WarGrowlmon and MegaGrowmon turned chicken or are they luring MetalDevidramon,  
Kimeramon and SkullGreymon into a trap. What is in Granasmon's boxes and how will it help   
Biyomon, Tentomon, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode and Omnimon? And, what Mega Digimon did Datamon  
downloaded? Stay tuned!  
  
Also, I think you might have figured what Mega Digimon it could be. Heres a tip, who or what  
is Granasmon's enemy? Read Granasmon's file if you don't know. 


	6. Come Forth, Phoenixmon and HerculesKabut...

THE CURSE OF THE ULTIMATE BROTHERS.  
Part 6-Come Forth, Phoenixmon and HerculesKabuterimon! By Ninetalesuk.  
  
LOCATION:Station Square.  
  
(MegaGrowmon, carrying Alex and Razor on his back, followed Kari, Angewomon and BigMamemon  
ran through the streets of a big city, followed by an angry Kimeramon).  
  
KIMERAMON:Come back here, you cowards!  
MEGAGROWMON:Hey, I'm not a coward! I'm just following orders from my partner. Alex, why DO we  
have to run?  
ALEX:Ask Kari and BigMamemon! They know what they are doing!!!  
KARI:We leading Kimeramon into a trap....  
BIGMAMEMON:This traps a secret.  
MEGAGROWMON:Wow.... Will we see the trap?  
ANGEWOMON:Yess... As long as we lead Kimeramon, SkullGreymon and MetalDevidramon to the main  
square of the city.  
  
(Suddenly, almost in front of them.... MetalGreymon appeared with Tai, Tails, Taomon, Rika and  
Mamemon, passing in front of them as MetalGreymon ran.... Razor gulped).  
  
RAZOR:A-Alex...  
ALEX:Yeah?  
RAZOR:Was that, MetalGreymon?  
ALEX:A-huh....  
KARI:And if that was MetalGreymon, who is the Digimon they are leading...?  
  
(Following MetalGreymon and his group was SkullGreymon. MegaGrowmon also gulped).  
  
MEGAGROWMON:2 Ultimates against 1?! Thats not fair...  
BIGMAMEMON:Hey! Me and Angewomon are Ultimates too...  
RAZOR:Keep on running! SkullGreymon is slow when it comes to running.  
KARI:How would you know? You haven't faced a SkullGreymon before, have you?  
ALEX:To tell you the truth, no...  
RAZOR:Handy, isn't it(?)  
ANGEWOMON:We have to be quick in order to pass SkullGreymon.  
MEGAGROWMON:Lets try it!  
ALEX:If this doesn't work, I'm writing my will.  
  
(Amazingly, they were able to slip in front of SkullGreymon, caught up with MetalGreymon, and  
ran towards the main square in the city.. where WarGrowlmon arrived with Takato, Aleu, Mimi,  
Lillymon and MetalMamemon, followed by MetalDevidramon. THATS when they sprung their trap....  
Except, for one minor detail...)  
  
VEEMON:Whats the plan again?  
SONIC:Change of plan! MetalGreymon, MegaGrowmon, WarGrowlmon, go and face your opponents again.  
MEGAGROWMON:Oh... not again!  
METALGREYMON:Get use to it! *Roars*  
WARGROWLMON:You said it.   
  
(As the 3 good Ultimates faced the 3 bad Ultimates, Sonic turned to Kari, whom was holding a  
white box, given by Granasmon).  
  
SONIC:So, what did Granasmon said that this will help us win?  
KARI:He said use two of them on Biyomon and Tentomon when we get Kimeramon, SkullGreymon and  
MetalDevidramon together.  
ALEX:This story has gone lop-sided now.  
TERRIERMON:Whats 'lop-sided'?  
ALEX:Never mind.  
SASHA:Look, we got the 3 bad Digimon here, we got the right Digimon, now open two of those boxes!  
DAVIS:We could, but theres a small flaw in this plan.  
JENNA:What?  
GUARDROMON:We don't know how to open them.  
SCAMP:Heavens forbid!  
  
LOCATION:Mystic Ruins jungle.  
  
(Robotnik and Belladonna walked through the forest, looking very angry).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Where is he?! Where is Datamon?!  
BELLADONNA:*Growl* That creep! He has shut-down our system, meaning that the base in the Mystic  
Ruins is now offically.... DEAD!!!   
ROBOTNIK:I'll kill that Datamon!!!!!!!  
  
(Nack and Nic joined them, trying not to laugh).  
  
NACK:Unless Datamon kills YOU! Hes heading over to Station Square, looks like he downloaded a  
data image of someone called Valmarmon.  
ROBOTNIK:Who?!  
NACK:Valmarmon! A Mega Digimon..... Looks like Datamon is going to carry out his revenge upon  
Tai for stopping Datamon from carrying his revenge upon Etemon.  
BELLADONNA:I hope the Digidestined will blast that little computer creep away! Where are going   
to go for our base now?!  
NIC:I have 3 locations. One, the Egg Carrier. Two, the Pyramid Base. Or three, the Space Colony  
ARK. Your choice.  
ROBOTNIK:The Egg Carrier. I'm glad I built the Egg Carrier 3 while the Digidestined face against  
WarDevidramon. Right, lets go on it!  
NIC:Very good(!)  
  
LOCATION:Station Square.  
  
(Tai was pacing around with Izzy and Balto while the others were trying to figure how to work  
the 3 boxes known as the 'Chest of Granasmon').  
  
TAI:Datamon... Datamon.... Why does it have to be Datamon?!  
BALTO:Izzy explained to me how Datamon tricked you to free him and kidnapped Sora.  
TAI:Argh! If he was here, I could blow this little creep away with WarGreymon!  
IZZY:Right now, Tai. We have those 3 to get rid of. Wish we could use the Digivices to open those  
things up.  
  
(Sonic nodded and turned to Izzy).  
  
SONIC:Thats it! Use the power of the Digivices! Sora, Izzy! Use your Digivices to open two of  
Granasmon's boxes!  
NINETALESUK:Only took 2 minutes to figure that one out.  
  
(Lady and Aleu walked up to Sora and Izzy, holding the two Chests of Granasmon. Izzy and Sora  
looked at each other then, to their Digimon).  
  
IZZY:Tentomon, do you think this is a good idea?  
TENTOMON:If Granasmon is a alley to us.... Then, we must use his power like Azulongmon gave some  
of his power to US.  
BIYOMON:Tentomon's right, Sora! We must use Granasmon's powers!  
SORA:I guess so... but...  
ALEU:Come on, you two. This is our only hope to defeat those three creepy monsters.  
LADY:Shes right! Also, you can't let this Datamon get away with it.  
SORA:You know, you two are right! Lets do it, Biyomon!  
BIYOMON:All right!  
IZZY:Tentomon!  
TENTOMON:Show me the light!  
  
(Izzy and Sora held their Digivices towards the boxes and a light shone so brightly. When the  
light was gone, the boxes in Aleu's and Lady's paws were gone but, Biyomon and Tentomon were  
glowing and.......)  
  
Biyomon Warp-Digivolve to.......... PHOENIXMON!!!  
Tentomon Warp-Digivolve to......... HERCULESKABUTERIMON!!!  
  
(MetalGreymon, WarGrowlmon and MegaGrowmon turned around to see two big and new Mega Digimon,  
flying above them. SkullGreymon, Kimeramon and MetalDevidramon growled to them).  
  
METALDEVIDRAMON:What is this?!  
SKULLGREYMON:They are Mega Digimon!  
KIMERAMON:Impossible!!  
SORA:Biyomon..... You look so beautiful....  
IZZY:Prodigous! Tentomon passed Kabuterimon and MegaKabuterimon's stages to become a Mega Digimon  
that can help us!  
JOE:So did Biyomon, she passed the stages were she was Birdramon and Garudamon.  
CHARLIE:One question remians in the air.... Who are they now?!  
  
(Phoenixmon screeched in a beautiful voice).  
  
PHOENIXMON:Fear not! I'm known as Phoenixmon!  
  
NAME:Phoenixmon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Animal Digimon.  
This Biyomon's Mega form! Her Crimson Flare and Star-Light Explosion are very majestic.   
Flapping her 4 wings shall make evil vanish in a blaze of light!  
  
(HerculesKabuterimon grabbed MetalDevidramon in a tight squeeze between his scizzor claws).  
  
METALDEVIDRAMON:Let me go, you big-brown beetle creature!!!!  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON:Let me tell you that my name is HerculesKabuterimon!!!  
  
NAME:HerculesKabuterimon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Insectoid Digimon.  
While Phoenixmon is Biyomon's Mega form, HerculesKabuterimon is Tentomon's Mega from. With high  
defence and speed, he can defeat his enemies with his Giga Scissor Claw or Mega Electro Shocker!  
  
METALDEVIDRAMON:Let... me.... GO!!!!!!!!  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON:Giga Scissor Claw!!!!  
  
(MetalDevidramon screamed as he vanished. Kimeramon roared with anger).  
  
KIMERAMON:You'll pay for that! Your going to die!!!  
PHOENIXMON:No! YOUR going to die! Crimson Flare!!!!  
  
(Phoenixmon fired 4 holy flames from her 4 wings and hitted Kimeramon, also causing him to  
vanish.... SkullGreymon on the other hand, was full with rage and anger).  
  
SKULLGREYMON:You... will... never.... defeat.... ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Double Dark Shot!!!!!!!  
PHOENIXMON:HerculesKabuterimon, lets attack together.  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON:Got it!  
PHOENIXMON:Star-Light Explosion!!!  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON:Mega Electro Shocker!!!  
  
(Before you know it, SkullGreymon roared in pain as he vanished.... When it was gone.... Taomon,  
Angewomon, Lillymon, MegaGrowmon, WarGrowlmon and MetalGreymon changed back to Renamon, Gatomon,  
Palmon, Gillimon, Guilmon and Agumon while Phoenixmon and HerculesKabuterimon changed back to  
two small Digimon. Izzy and Sora ran up to them).  
  
IZZY:Motimon!  
MOTIMON:Izzy!  
SORA:Yokomon!  
YOKOMON:Sora!  
BALTO:What happened to them both?!  
MATT:Tentomon and Biyomon used all their energy when they became Megas so, they both went back   
into their In-Training forms.  
  
NAME:Motimon.  
LEVEL:In-Training.  
TYPE:Unknown.  
Micro Digimon.  
Motimon is Tentomon's In-Training form.  
  
NAME:Yokomon.  
LEVEL:In-Training.  
TYPE:Unknown.  
Micro Digimon.  
Yokomon is Biyomon's In-Training form.  
  
ANGEL:You guys are so small.  
RITA:Cute too....  
SONIC:Thanks to Phoenixmon and HerculesKabuterimon, Station Square is saved!   
KNUCKLES:Two thing still bothered me.  
NINETALESUK:Tell us the first thing.  
KNUCKLES:When will Datamon face us?  
HENRY:Might be now. He thinks that we were cowards, running away from Ultimates when we were, in  
fact, leading them to a trap.  
TAI:Me and Agumon will blast Datamon with the help of WarGreymon, right Agumon?  
AGUMON:Right, Tai.  
SCAMP:Knuckles, whats the second thing that bothers you?  
KNUCKLES:Why did Tentomon's Mega form, HerculesKabuterimon, have to be a long name?!  
  
(Everyone, except Knuckles, laughed.... They didn't noticed that Datamon was standing on top of  
a big building, watching them).  
  
DATAMON:The time has come.... to destroy you all!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Datamon will become a Mega and 3 Digimon will sacrafice themselves to save their new friends.  
Who could it be and will the Digidestined defeat Datamon's Mega form, Valmarmon?! Stay tuned.  
  
Heres another guessing game. Who are the 3 Digimon that will die from Valmarmon's power?  
Clue:They are Ultimate brothers. 


	7. When Valmarmon Comes Backs, its Time for...

THE CURSE OF THE ULTIMATE BROTHERS.  
Part 7-When Valmarmon Comes Backs, its Time for a Sacrifice! By Ninetalesuk.  
  
LOCATION:Station Square.  
  
(At first, for the Digidestined and their friends, they thought they have stopped Datamon's  
plans by destroying his Digimon servants from MetalDevidramon, Kimeramon and SkullGreymon with  
the help with Biyomon's Mega form, Phoenixmon and Tentomon's Mega form, HerculesKabuterimon and  
is now going in to face Datamon himself. But, Datamon has other plans as he stood on top of a  
building in Station Square, glaring at the Digidestined, the Tamers and everyone else).  
  
DATAMON:I'm coming for you, Taichi Kamiya! I'm coming for you. My plans for getting my revenge  
on Etemon was ruined by you! I'm now going to destroy you ALL!!!!  
  
(He jumped off the building and landed on top of a lamppost. Eevryone looked up to face Datamon).  
  
TAI:I don't believe it! Its Datamon!!  
CHARLIE:THATS Datamon?! He looks a bit small.  
MAMEMON:So are we.  
ANGEL:Yeah, but you guys are Ultimates!  
BIGMAMEMON:Thats problem, Datamon is also an Ultimate.  
AGUMON:Datamon, how? Why? Weren't you killed by Etemon's Dark Network?  
DATAMON:I was, but I was able to bring my data back together 3 years after you and your friends  
destroyed MaloMyotismon!  
IZZY:But.... thats over 5 years ago!  
MOTIMON:Where were you for the next 5 years?  
DATAMON:Slowly bringing my memory back. I finally got to the part where I faced against another  
Virus Ultimate Digimon called Etemon, and lost. A minor fault comes to mind.  
NINETALESUK:Minor fault?! Sounds like a major fail-up to me!  
DATAMON:My next memory was being prisoner of Etemon in his hideout. Bit by bit, I finally  
remembered I wanted revenge for Etemon.... so, I kidnapped Sora and Biyomon in order to complete  
my revenge! Till YOU came along and ruined everything!  
TAI:Me?!  
DATAMON:Yes! YOU! You ruined my plans for revenge! Now, I have a new revenge.  
SCAMP:You getting your revenge on Tai who stopped you getting your revenge on Etemon?  
DATAMON:That is correct.  
AMY:Sounds like a tounge-tie.  
OLIVER:No doubt.  
YOKOMON:Hold on a second. We freed you from your cage, is THIS how you thank US?!  
DATAMON:You fool! My plan was tricking you into freeing me! Part B of my plan!  
BALTO:Whats part A?  
IZZY:I think I know what part A of his plan is.... Sending the e-mail to us and getting us to  
him in order to save him.  
DATAMON:Afterwhich, it was onto part C and D of my plans by capturing a Digidestined and his/her  
Digimon and clone the human. With the cloned human, Digivice and a tag and crest and part D would  
be completed and I will go onto part E, destroying Etemon!   
SONIC:I get it now. He was never able to complete part D and then go onto part E because Tai and  
Agumon came in to rescue Sora and Biyomon!  
DATAMON:Thats right! So, now I have come up with a new plan of revenge but, not on Etemon...  
KNUCKLES:We know, we know! On Tai! Speaking of Tai! Tai, blast this talkative goon away!  
TAI:All right, Agumon! Ready?  
AGUMON:Ready, Tai!  
METALMAMEMON:Even though me and my brothers are Ultimates, we can still kill Datamon with ease.  
DATAMON:Fool! I was able to download a lot of data that use to belong to a Mega Digimon. The one  
you have destroyed.  
TAI:There was a lot of Digimon of the Mega level we destroyed. VenomMyotismon, MetalSeadramon,  
Puppetmon, Piedmon, MetalEtemon, Diaboromon, Daemon, MaloMyotismon, SkullDaemon, Valmarmon and  
WarDevidramon. Which one is it?!  
DATAMON:11 Mega Digimon you have destroyed, huh? Well, let me introduce to you all, my all-new  
Mega level!  
  
(Datamon turned into a black mist and started to grow).  
  
TAKATO:I don't like the look of this.  
LADY:The shape he is forming into, it looks familiar.  
  
Datamon Mega Dark Digivolve to....... VALMARMON!!!!  
  
(Valmarmon has risened again and stood in front of the Digidestined and the Tamers, roaring in  
a horrible voice).  
  
KARI:It... can't be!  
GATOMON:Valmarmon?!   
GUARDROMON:Impossible! I absorbed his data after he was defeated by Omnimon!  
VALMARMON:You didn't absorbed ALL the data of the ex-lord of the Dark Digimon!  
IZZY:THATS Valmarmon?!  
SASHA:He... He..... is horrible!  
ALEU:I'm scared.....  
VALMARMON:So you should! Along with MaloMyotismon and SkullDaemon, I'm one of 3 most powerful   
dark Digimon EVER!!! Hahaha!!!!!  
  
NAME:Valmarmon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Dark Lord Digimon.  
Since Granasmon is the Digimon of Light, Valmarmon is the Digimon of Darkness! His most powerful  
attack is called the Devil Blaster.  
  
SONIC:Man, this is crazy! We are facing against Valmarmon, AGAIN!  
IZZY:Was he THAT tough?!  
SONIC:Watch and learn.  
MOTIMON:Wish I hand't de-Digivolved yet.  
  
(Mamemon, BigMamemon and MetalMamemon stepped forward, holding their attacks and aiming it   
towards Valmarmon).  
  
MAMEMON:All right, brothers. Its time to blast Valmarmon away!!  
BIGMAMEMON:Okay.  
AGUMON:Wait up, you guys! Hes a Mega Digimon, you will not stand a chance!  
METALMAMEMON:Don't worry, we got everything under control.  
LEOMON:No!! Don't do it!!!  
  
(Too late!)  
  
MAMEMON:Smiley Bomb!!!  
BIGMAMEMON:Big Smiley Bomb!!!  
METALMAMEMON:Energetic Bomb!!!  
  
(Those attacks hitted Valmarmon but, there was no results coming from the attack. Valmarmon   
laughed as a black sphere was formed in the plam of his black hand).  
  
VALMARMON:You THINK that can stop ME?! Think again! Its time to end your miserable lives, Mamemon  
brothers. Devil Blaster!!!  
  
(A giant black blast of energy covered the three Digimon. They all screamed with pain as they   
started to disappear).  
  
KARI:No!!!!!! Stop it!!!! Mamemon!!!!! BigMamemon!!!! MetalMamemon!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!  
MAMEMON:T-Thank you.... for giving us.... a second chance...., my friends........  
KARI:NO!!!!!!  
  
(When Valmarmon's attack was gone, small pieces of data that use to belong to Mamemon, BigMamemon  
and MetalMamemon floated in the air, before disappearing. Valmarmon laughed as the others came  
out of their shock).  
  
IZZY:They... They are gone....  
SORA:Destroyed.... Just like that....  
  
(Izzy's Digivice glowed as well as Sora's. Motimon and Yokomon also glowed....)  
  
Motimon Digivolve to.... TENTOMON!!  
Yokomon Digivolve to.... BIYOMON!!!  
  
VALMARMON:Congradulations(!) NOT! You fools! You think you can stop me?!  
TAI:We will! We will never forgive you, Valmarmon!   
VALMARMON:Ha! You THINK that will scare ME?! Think again! Now, whats next? Oh, yes.  
  
(Valmarmon placed his hand onto the ground and 3 black blobs rose into the air).  
  
SONIC:What the...?  
ALEX:What are those things?  
VALMARMON:Oh, I'm just bring back 3 of my dear old friends. *Laughs*  
ALEU:Oh.... I don't like the looks of this.  
SANNABELLE:With the Mamemon brothers died right in front of us by sacrificing themselves for us,  
what could be worst than THAT?!  
  
(The first blob formed itself into a black sea-dragon like Digimon. Gomamon gulped).  
  
GOMAMON:Its worst then the Mamemon brother's death! Its WaruSeadramon!!!  
WARUSEADRAMON:Yes! Remember me?!  
  
NAME:WaruSeadramon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Sea Animal Digimon.  
If Seadramon doesn't Digivolve into MegaSeadramon, he'll Digivolve into WaruSeadramon like   
Greymon Digivolves into SkullGreymon instead of MetalGreymon. His Dark Blast and Evil Icicle are  
very deadly. WarSeadramon is the ex-leader of the Dark Digimon of the Sea.  
  
VALMARMON:Hahaha!!!!!!!!   
MATT:Man, Valmarmon has more tricks up his sleeves then Wizardmon. He has the power to bring back  
evil Digimon.  
GABUMON:I only hope he doesn't bring back Etemon, Myotismon or Daemon.  
  
(The second black blob formed itself into a female-devil like Digimon. Gatomon gasped).  
  
GATOMON:Oh no... Not her again... LadyDevimon.  
LADYDEVIMON:Correct. I've got you all, my pretties, and your little cat too. *Laughs*  
  
NAME:LadyDevimon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Fallen Angel Digimon.  
Angewomon's rival as LadyDevimon is evil with her attacks called Darkness Wave and Evil Wing.  
She is also an ex-leader of the Dark Digimon of the Devils after leading the Devidramon.  
  
(Sonic looked over to the third and final blob).  
  
SONIC:Whos next your gonna bring back, Valmarmon?!  
VALMARMON:Oh, you be so surprised.  
  
(The third and final blob formed itself into a orange evil dragon Digimon with metal claws).  
  
BALTO:Have any of you guys seen THAT before?  
YOLEI:Yeah... We have.  
HAWKMON:M-Megadramon!  
MEGADRAMON:Are you happy to see me too or, are you shaking in your boots! Hahaha!!!!!  
  
NAME:Megadramon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Dark Dragon Digimon.  
Megadramon uses attacks from the air like Darkside Attack, Parry Force and the Ultimate Slicer.  
He used to be the leader of the Dark Digimon of the Dragons with the Aururumon.  
  
(LadyDevimon, WaruSeadramon and Megadramon flew beside Valmarmon and looked down at the Tamers,  
the Digidestined and the others).  
  
VALMARMON:Now, we shall see you in two days time!  
KARI:What?!  
VALMARMON:*Laughs* Oh yes.... We haven't told you, have we?   
LADYDEVIMON:Let me explain, my lord. We are going to have a battle in the Emerald Coast of   
Station Square where it shall be a Digimon battle. The battle will begin in 2 days time at the  
time, 1400 hours.  
MEGADRAMON:And, don't expect us to face us because we are going to bring some our friends.  
WARUSEADRAMON:And, if you are wondering how we know Valmarmon told us about the Digimon battle,  
he told us psychily as he was killing the Mamemon brothers.  
TK:Digimon battle?  
KNUCKLES:But, not LadyDevimon, Megadramon, WaruSeadramon or Valmarmon.  
JERI:Which means they either make us fight each other or, they are going to recruit some evil  
Digimon to help them win.  
VALMARMON:You are correct! Now, if you excuse us, we make our leave.  
  
(A flash of darkness and Valmarmon left with LadyDevimon, Megadramon and WaruSeadramon. It silent  
for a while till....)  
  
NINETALESUK:Whats the plan?  
TAKATO:I-I don't know....  
RENAMON:I guess they going to recuit evil Digimon that are Ultimates and Virus types.  
GUILMON:Not me!  
TAKATO:Calm down, boy.  
JENNA:But, what are you going to do now?  
TAILS:I think the best choice is to choose which best Ultimate Digimon of our group will be  
prefect to face the opponents. Problem is, we don't know who they are going to be.  
GABUMON:I hate to say this, but I can't think on a empty stomach.  
SONIC:All right..... Okay everyone, lets check in a hotel and prepare ourselves for Ultimate  
Digimon training.  
RAZOR:Good idea.... Come to think of it.... I think the LFA CROPS are still lost in there.  
ALEX:What?! I just saw them a few moments ago!  
RAZOR:Yes but... erm...  
LADY:They went back in....  
GILLIMON:Why?!  
DODGER:Only THEY have the answer.  
ALEX:At least SOMETHING will entertain ME for a while!  
SONIC:Come on everyone. Lets go.  
  
(Everyone, except Kari, Rika and Mimi, headed towards the hotel. Renamon, Gatomon and Palmon   
stopped and faced their partners as they stared into the sky).  
  
KARI:Thank you, Mamemon. BigMamemon. MetalMamemon. Don't worry, we'll see you again someday.  
Thank you, my friends.....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Next chapter is the first part of the Digimon Battle!!! Who are the good Ultimate Digimon and  
who are the bad Ultimate Digimon?! And, will the LFA CROPS find their way out of the hotel?   
Stay tuned!!!! 


	8. The Ultimate Digimon Battle!

THE CURSE OF THE ULTIMATE BROTHERS.  
Part 8-The Ultimate Digimon Battle! By Ninetalesuk.  
  
LOCATION:Station Square Hotel.  
  
(2 days since Datamon returned and Digivolved into Valmarmon, who brought back LadyDevimon,   
Megadramon and WaruSeadramon after killing Mamemon, BigMamemon and MetalMamemon with his Devil   
Blaster. The Digidestined and the Tamers, except Kenta, Jeri, Leomon and MarineAngemon, started   
to train their Digimon at the Ultimate level due to the fact they are going to have a tourament  
against Valmarmon's new Digimon cronies. Agumon walked up to the bed and fell onto it, ready to  
go to sleep. Tai sat beside him).  
  
AGUMON:I'm exhausted..... I never stayed as MetalGreymon ALL day.  
TAI:Nor has Tentomon as MegaKabuterimon, Terriermon as Rapidmon and Veemon/Wormmon as Paildramon.  
EVERY Digimon stayed as their Ultimate forms for the whole day in order to train for this match  
thats staring tomorrow.  
AGUMON:I just wonder why Kenta and Jeri are not training their Digimon.  
TAI:Boy.... This sounds like Alex explaining to Gillimon or MegaGrowmon this morning about 16  
times why Jeri and Kenta aren't training MarineAngemon and Leomon.  
AGUMON:Well?  
TAI:MarineAngemon is Mega Digimon and for some reason, he STAYS Mega. While Jeri explained that  
she and Leomon don't know his Ultimate form so, no chance.  
AGUMON:Oh, sure(!) We work while they relax.  
TAI:Give them a break, Agumon. They trained their Digimon too, in case Valmarmon decided to   
destroy us all if we win all the challanges.  
AGUMON:Oh, good(!) Speaking of Alex, has he found his team yet?  
TAI:Yeah, this morning before the training. I can't blame him from finding his team, this hotel  
is huge.  
AGUMON:I won't be surprised if there is a special report on TV saying 'Station Square Hotel is   
the BIGGEST hotel in the world!' Begin as MetalGreymon for a day didn't tire me out, its going  
through this hotel to find where our room is. What time did we get back, Tai?  
TAI:*Sniggers* 6:00pm.  
AGUMON:What time is it now?  
TAI:*Looks at his watch* 11.30pm.  
AGUMON:What?!  
TAI:Kidding, Agumon. Its 10.21pm right now.  
AGUMON:Man, this hotel IS big.   
TAI:We better get some sleep, Agumon. Tomorrow, we face Valmarmon and the dark Ultimate Digimon.  
AGUMON:Dramatic, isn't he?  
  
LOCATION:Emerald Coast.  
  
(In the middle of a huge beach was a big ring where the challanged Digimon were going to battle.  
On one side was Valmarmon with LadyDevimon, Megadramon and WaruSeadramon. On the other side was  
the Digidestined and the Tamers, standing with their Digimon all at the Champion level except   
MarineAngemon. Tai looked over to the others and sighed).  
  
TAI:I can't believe the fate of the world decides on this contest.   
IZZY:I know, Tai. Its pretty intense, isn't it?  
SORA:Too bad we can't use Mega Digimon to battle.  
ALEX:Oh... we WILL use Mega Digimon to battle, when we face Valmarmon.  
CODY:Every people in Station Square will be watching us?  
MATT:Yeah.... Too bad Sonic and the others can't join us.   
TAKATO:Reason they can't join us because only the Digimon and their human partners may enter.  
KENTA:Wheres the camera?  
  
(Kazu pointed to a helicopter hovering about them).  
  
KAZU:Up there.  
JERI:I heard that Valmarmon hired a referee to decide who wins and who loses.  
TK:Really? Where is he?  
  
(Suddenly, a man jumped out of the helicopter and landed near the Digidestined, the Tamers and  
their Digimon. It is Mr. Referee from 'Medabots').  
  
MR. REFEREE:Is this where the Digital Championship Battle is?  
DAVIS:Err... yeah. Are you that guy that referees those Medabots battles?  
MR. REFEREE:That is correct. I'm just hoping the author of this story also add the characters  
from 'Medabots'. Also 'Yu-Gi-Oh' and....  
YOLEI:Oh... JUST GET INTO THE RING!!!!  
MR. REFEREE:Sorry. We are now going to have a Digimon Battle.  
  
(Mr. Referee jumped into the middle of the ring and coughed).  
  
MR. REFEREE:Welcome to the Digital Championship Battle! Between the Digidestined/Tamers and the  
evil Valmarmon and his cronies. The Digimon must be at the Ultimate level. Champion level Digimon  
must Digivolve into their Ultimate forms into order to compete. DNA Digivolve is accepted.  
KEN:If he keeps blabbing on.... Valmarmon will be asleep.  
RYO:So will the rest of us....  
MR. REFEREE:Okay. Here are the rules. For the Digidestined/Tamers side, they will only win if  
they have destroyed their opponent. For Valmarmon and his cronies, you can only win if their  
opponent de-Digivolves back to their In-Training or Rookie forms. Is that clear? Okay!   
  
(Mr. Referee pointed towards Valmarmon, who was creating another dark Digimon from a black blob).  
  
MR. REFEREE:Lord Valmarmon, choose your first Digimon to battle.  
VALMARMON:Thank you. My first Digimon shall be...  
  
(The black blob formed itself into a black teddy-bear like Digimon and landed it onto the ring).  
  
VALMARMON:Introducing WaruMonzaemon!  
WARUMONZAEMON:Haha! Bring it on!!!  
  
NAME:WaruMonzaemon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Puppet Digimon.  
Don't think this Digimon is a horrible teddy-bear, his attacks are really deadly with his attacks  
called Heartbreak Attack and Bear Claw.  
  
(Mr. Referee turned towards Tai and the others).  
  
MR. REFEREE:Tai, choose your Digidestined friend and his/her Digimon.  
TAI:Right! I think we'll start of with JOE!  
JOE:All right!  
IKKAKUMON:Good. I'm gonna knock the stuffing out of that ugly teddy-bear! You just watch!  
  
(Ikkakumon leapt into the air and.....)  
  
Ikkakumon Digivolve to....... ZUDOMON!!!  
  
NAME:Zudomon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Sea Animal Digimon.  
After Gomamon Digivolve into Ikkakumon, it Digivolve again into Zudomon. His Chrome Digizoid  
hammer will destroy his enemies with Vulcan's Hammer along with Horn and Tusk.  
  
MR. REFEREE:All right! First battle! Zudomon VS WaruMonzaemon!! All right! Begin!!!  
  
(WaruMonzaemon ran towards Zudomon, holding his fist into the air).  
  
WARUMONZAEMON:All right! Take this!!!! Heartbreak Attack!  
  
(That stuck Zudomon into the chest.... Zudomon groaned and brought his hammer into the air).  
  
ZUDOMON:I don't go down THAT easily! Now, take THIS!!! Vulcan's Hammer!!  
WARUMONZAEMON:No way! Bear Claw!!!!  
  
(A giant explosion occured as two attacks hitted each other..... No one can see through the smoke  
as it filled the ring).  
  
JOE:Oh no! Zudomon!!!!!!  
KABUTERIMON:If Zudomon de-Digivolves back to Bukamon or Gomamon, he loses.  
GARURUMON:On the other hand, if WaruMonzaemon is destroyed, Zudomon wins!  
BIRDRAMON:But, if they are both there, the battle still continues!!!  
  
(When the smoke has cleared, WaruMonzaemon was holding Zudomon's hammer for dear life).  
  
WARUMONZAEMON:Whoa!! No way I'm doing THAT again!  
ZUDOMON:Hey!!!!!!  
  
(Zudomon lifted his hammer into the air, with WaruMonzaemon hanging onto it).  
  
ZUDOMON:Let go of my hammer, you fluf-creep!  
WARUMONZAEMON:Stop!!!! I'm gonna throw up!  
SORA:Oh, that is so cute(!)  
  
(Zudomon brought his hammer down the ring and when it landed, WaruMonzaemon was on the floor with  
the hammer at his chest, or IN his chest now...)  
  
WARUMONZAEMON:That..... hurts.......  
ZUDOMON:Aw... Look what I have done to your boob-boos(!)  
WARUMONZAEMON:That isn't....  
  
(WauMonzaemon vanished into thin air, breaking into data, with his voice echoing through the air  
as he fell apart).  
  
WARUMONZAEMON:.... funnnnnyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
MR. REFEREE:Digimon defeated! And the first round goes to Zudomon!!!!  
ZUDOMON:Yes!!!  
  
(Joe breathed a sigh of relief as Zudomon stepped down from the ring).  
  
JOE:That was close.... For a moment there, I thought we might have lost.  
ZUDOMON:You have to have a little faith, Joe. A little faith.  
JOE:Right, right.  
  
(Another black blob made by Valmarmon was formed into a cloaked Digimon that carries a scythe  
in his cloaked arms).  
  
VALMARMON:My next Digimon is Phantomon!  
PHANTOMON:Woooo.... Who shall be destroyed by my scythe?  
  
NAME:Phantomon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Ghost Digimon.  
Phantomon is a deadly and mysterious Digimon with his Shadow Scythe and Father Time.  
  
MR. REFEREE:Valmarmon's next Digimon is Phantomon and the Digidestined chosen....  
  
(As he turned to the Digidestined/Tamers team, TK walked to the side of ring while Angemon landed  
in the ring).  
  
TK:Me! Angemon, Digivolve!  
ANGEMON:Okay, TK!  
  
Angemon Digivolve to...... MAGNAANGEMON!!!  
  
NAME:MagnaAngemon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Angel Digimon.  
Meet Angemon's fully Digivolved form. MagnaAngemon wields an energy blade dubbed "Excalibur",   
and his most awesome attack is the Gate of Destiny, which opens a portal to oblivion and sucks   
through his opponents, defeating them all! Along with MagnaAngemon's attack is the Magna Antidote  
that is a universal healing ability.  
  
MR. REFEREE:Next battle! Phantomon vs MagnaAngemon! Begin the battle!  
  
(Phantomon and MagnaAngemon rushed towards each other. Phantomon brought his scythe up and   
brought it down towards the Angel Digimon. MagnaAngemon brought his Excalibur blade out and  
counters the attack).  
  
PHANTOMON:Your good! But, I'm better. Shadow Scythe.  
  
(Phantomon rushed towards MagnaAngemon, almost knocking him down).  
  
TK:MagnaAngemon!! Are you all right?!  
MAGNAANGEMON:I'm all right, TK. I'm going in again!  
PHANTOMON:I don't think so! Shadow Scythe!  
MAGNAANGEMON:Yes... I think so.  
  
(As Phantomon flew towards MangaAngemon, holding his scythe into the air. MagnaAngemon used his   
Excalibur blade to make a portal in the sky....)  
  
MAGNAANGEMON:Gate of Destiny!  
PHANTOMON:What?! Oh no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Phantomon couldn't stop as he went into the Gate of Destiny and the gate vanished into thin air  
with Phantomon's last words that says....)  
  
PHANTOMON:I hate you, angel-boy!!!!!!  
MAGNAANGEMON:Your good. But, I'm better.  
MR. REFEREE:Digimon defeated! The winner is MagnaAngemon!!  
TK:Second round goes to us! Nice work, MagnaAngemon.  
MAGNAANGEMON:Thank you, TK.  
MR. REFEREE:Now, will Valmarmon decide the next Digimon to face the Digidestined/Tamers please.  
  
(As Valmarmon created another black blob, he had a quick think).  
  
VALMARMON:(Thought) Two wins so far but, its the Digidestined that are winning. I know this next  
Digimon will be the end of the good Digimon that makes me sick!  
  
(The black blob formed itself into a silver dinosaur-like Digimon, roaring).  
  
VALMARMON:Third Digimon of mine is... MetalTyrannomon!  
METALTYRANNOMON:Prepare to die!!!!  
  
AME:MetalTyrannomon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Android Digimon.  
Ultimate form of DarkTyrannomon, MetalTyrannomon's attacks feels like a tank with arms! They are  
called Fire Blast II and Nuclear Laser. MetalTyrannomon is MetalGreymon's rival.  
  
(Greymon's eyes was filled with fire as he saw MetalTyrannomon).  
  
GREYMON:Tai!!  
TAI:Greymon?  
GREYMON:I want to fight him!  
TAI:Huh?! Why?  
KABUTERIMON:Easy to explain, Tai. MetalGreymon and MetalTyrannomon are rivals.  
TAI:I see... Okay, Greymon! In you go!  
GREYMON:Thank you, Tai!  
  
(Greymon climbed into the ring and roared....)  
  
Greymon Digivolve to...... METALGREYMON!!!  
  
NAME:MetalGreymon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Android Digimon.  
If Greymon doesn't Digivolve into SkullGreymon, it will Digivolve into MetalGreymon. He brings   
down his opponent with his Mega Claw and finishes them off with the Giga Blaster!  
  
MR. REFEREE:MetalGreymon vs MetalTyrannomon! Begin the fight!  
  
(MetalGreymon stomped towards MetalTyrannomon while the enemy Digimon did the same thing. A clash  
of metal as MetalGreymon and MetalTyrannomon rammed each other).  
  
METALGREYMON:We finally meet!  
METALTYRANNOMON:I'm going to take pleasure as I'll blase you into a Rookie and take your data as  
my prize!!!  
METALGREYMON:You'll do no such thing!  
METALTYRANNOMON:Yes! I CAN! Fire Blast II!  
  
(A giant flame came out of MetalTyrannomon's mouth and pushed MetalGreymon a few meters away.  
MetalGreymon roared in pain as the fire burned him).  
  
TAI:MetalGreymon!!!!!!!  
METALTYRANNOMON:Ha! You see, fool? I shall win this battle! Nuclear Eyes!  
  
(That attack almost knocked MetalGreymon to the ground).  
  
TAI:MetalGreymon! Don't give up!!  
METALGREYMON:I'm not even thinking of giving up, Tai! You just watch me!  
  
(MetalGreymon got up and held his metal arm towards MetalTyrannomon).  
  
METALGREYMON:Mega Claw!  
  
(He fired his claw towards MetalTyrannomon, whom catched it with ease).  
  
METALTYRANNOMON:Ha! You lose!  
METALGREYMON:Oh, really? This is a trick I used to defeat a SkullMeramon.  
METALTYRANNOMON:How?!  
METALGREYMON:Hang on is all I have to say!  
  
(MetalGreymon started to pull his claw back as MetalTyrannomon held on it. MetalGreymon roared as  
he pulled MetalTyrannomon into the air. MetalTyrannomon yelled as he let go of MetalGreymon's   
claw and started to go back to the ground).  
  
METALTYRANNOMON:Somebody help me!!!! MUMMY!!!!!  
METALGREYMON:Ha! Baby! Giga Blaster!!  
  
(Two missles came out of his metal chest plate and exploded as it hitted MetalTyrannomon).  
  
METALTYRANNOMON:No!!!!! I... can... not.... lose!!!!!!!!  
  
(MetalTyrannomon crashed into the ground and vanished into thin air....)  
  
METALGREYMON:You did! Ha!  
MR. REFEREE:Digimon defeated! MetalGreymon wins the third round!  
  
(MetalGreymon got off the ring as he roared).  
  
METALGREYMON:I'm the greatest!!!  
TAI:Hooray! MetalGreymon, your the mon!!!  
  
(Valmarmon looked angry as he made another black blob).  
  
VALMARMON:One by one.... They are dropping like flies! I must win!  
  
(The black blob formed itself into a trash-can with a pink blob in it).  
  
VALMARMON:Next one is Garbagemon!  
GARBAGEMON:Don't mind me, I talk rubbish!  
  
NAME:Garbagemon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Mutant Digimon.  
Don't talk rubbish about this Digimon, Garbagemon uses filthy attacks like Junk Chunker and  
Dirty Saucer. Don't they clean themselves up?  
  
(Mimi looked disgusted and turned over to Togemon).  
  
MIMI:Togemon, take care of that trash-creep.  
TOGEMON:Right!  
  
(Togemon climbed onto the ring and....)  
  
Togemon Digivolve to...... Lillymon!!!  
  
NAME:Lillymon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Data.  
Vegetation Digimon.  
Digivolving from Togemon, Lillymon will blast her enemies away with her Flower Cannon and destroy  
the virus that possess a Digimon with her Flower Ring.  
  
MR. REFEREE:Next contest! Lillymon vs Garbagemon! Right, now FIGHT!  
  
(Garbagemon held a bazooka-like tube towards Lillymon).  
  
GARBAGEMON:Take this! Junk Crusher!  
  
(He fired but, Lillymon simply flew up and and started to circle Garbagemon).  
  
GARBAGEMON:Hey, what are you doing?!  
LILLYMON:Nothing.... Just winning the contest.  
GARBAGEMON:How?!  
LILLYMON:Just a little bity attack called Flower Ring!!!  
  
(When the flower ring was made, it grabbed Garbagemon around the hips and glowed. Lillymon   
landed a few meters from him and waved a finger at him).  
  
LILLYMON:Now... Don't be a naughty Digimon, okay?  
GARBAGEMON:Okay... I'm sorry.  
LADYDEVIMON:That ring Lillymon made has destroyed the virus within Garbagemon! Hes weak now!  
LILLYMON:Thats not the end of it! Flower Cannon!  
GARBAGEMON:Hey! I said I'll be good.... ARGH!!!!!  
  
(Garbagemon vanished into thin air).  
  
LILLYMON:I know.... but, the virus could come back so....  
MR. REFEREE:Digimon defeated! Lillymon is the winner!  
  
(Mimi cheered as Lillymon landed beside her).  
  
MIMI:Lillymon! You are the greatest!  
LILLYMON:You think so?  
MIMI:I know so!   
LILLYMON:Oh, Mimi.  
  
(Valmarmon growled).  
  
VALMARMON:(Thinking) Thats 4 of my Digimon defeated already! I should have started an attack  
instead of doing this contest! ....... I only have 4 Digimon left. If the next 2 is defeated,   
then, its onto plan B!  
  
(Valmarmon turned towards LadyDevimon, whom stepped onto the ring).  
  
VALMARMON:LadyDevimon is my next Digimon!  
MR. REFEREE:Digidestined and Tamers, whats yours?  
  
(Gatomon jumped onto Aquilamon's back).  
  
GATOMON:We are ready!  
AQUILAMON:Me too!  
KARI:In that case.... Time to Digivolve!  
YOLEI:Go DNA Digivolve!  
  
Aquilamon..... Gatomon....... DNA Digivolve to....... SILPHYMON!!!  
  
NAME:Silphymon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Data.  
Animal Digimon.  
If Aquilamon and Gatomon DNA Digivolved together, meet Silphymon!!! His/her Static Force is the  
power of light along with Astro Laser. He/she is quite speedy in the air.  
  
MR. REFEREE:LadyDevimon! Silphymon! Battle!  
  
(The two Digimon flew into the air, firing their attacks at each other).  
  
SILPHYMON:You know what?! I'm getting the sick of the sight of YOU!!  
LADYDEVIMON:Really? Well, let me show you how to be sick! Darkness Wave!  
  
(That attack took Silphymon off guard as she was blown away a few meters. LadyDevimon's wings  
started to glow black).  
  
LADYDEVIMON:Next is Evil Wing!  
SILPHYMON:No way! Astro Laser!!!!  
  
(LadyDevimon's Evil Wing and Silphymon's Astro Laser collided and a giant explosion occured in  
the air. Silphymon crashed into the ring, badly hurt).  
  
SILPHYMON:Argh! Ouch...  
KARI:Silphymon!  
YOLEI:Are you all right!?  
SILPHYMON:I'm.... ouch.... fine.... Wheres LadyDevimon?  
KARI:Look out!!!!  
  
(Silphymon looked up and gasped. LadyDevimon was coming towards her at a fast speed as her dark  
hand changed into a spike-like object).  
  
LADYDEVIMON:You will NEVER win against THIS!  
SILPHYMON:I have to attack now otherwise, I'll lose! Static Force!!!  
  
(Silphymon quickly fired her Static Force, hitting LadyDevimon with incredible force, also   
causing her to scream in pain).  
  
LADYDEVIMON:No! I'm melting... I can't lose... I failed you... Valmarmon!!!!  
  
(LadyDevimon vanished into thin air.....)  
  
MR. REFEREE:Digimon defeated! And the winner is Silphymon!!!  
  
(Silphymon slowly walked off the ring and walked up to Kari and Yolei).  
  
SILPHYMON:How was that?  
KARI:It was great... You made us worried back there.  
SILPHYMON:Sorry.   
YOLEI:Its okay.  
  
(Valmarmon pointed at WaruSeadramon to get into the ring).  
  
VALMARMON:My next Digimon is WaruSeadramon!!!! (Thinking) If WaruSeadramon.... I have to plan B  
along with Megadramon and my final Digimon.  
  
(Henry held his D-Power and a blue card as Gargomon got onto the ring).  
  
GARGOMON:Henry! I'm ready!  
HENRY:Okay, Gargomon! Here we go!  
  
DIGI-MODIFY!  
HENRY:Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!  
  
MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION....  
Gargomon Matrix Digivolve to..... RAPIDMON!!!  
  
NAME:Rapidmon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Warrior Digimon.  
Gargomon's fully Digivolved form with incredible speed and attacks like Rapid Fire and Tri-Laser.  
Nothing can stop this speeding bunny, can you?  
  
MR. REFEREE:Rapidmon vs WaruSeadramon! Who will win! Its up to them! Battle!  
  
(WaruSeadramon roared while Rapidmon covered his ears).  
  
RAPIDMON:Hey! No need to roar like that.  
WARUSEADRAMON:Shut it, bunny! Time to finish this battle as it just begun... Evil Icicle!  
  
(WaruSeadramon fired a lot of icicles towards Rapidmon. It looks like it was when...)  
  
RAPIDMON:Rapid Fire!  
  
(Each blast destroyed the icicle as WaruSeadramon roared with rage).  
  
WARUSEADRAMON:Argh! You'll pay for that!!! Dark Blast!  
  
(WaruSeadramon attacked again but, Rapidmon easily moved out of the way).  
  
RAPIDMON:Ha! Tri-Attack!  
  
(That attack went through WaruSeadramon's chest).  
  
WARUSEADRAMON:Argh! NO!!!!!!  
  
(WaruSeadramon vanished. Rapidmon landed and did a victory pose).  
  
RAPIDMON:I win!  
MR. REFEREE:Digimon defeated! Winner of this round is Rapidmon!!!  
  
(Rapidmon landed beside Henry).  
  
RAPIDMON:Henry, how was that?  
HENRY:Great, Rapidmon! That was quick pace. Sonic would be proud of ya.  
RAPIDMON:*Laugh* Yeah, I know.  
  
(Valmarmon created a black blob as Megadramon flew to the ring. The black blob formed itself into  
a Digimon that looked like Megadramon).  
  
VALMARMON:This last round with be a 2-on-2 battle. My last two Digimon is Megadramon and his  
brother, Gigadramon!  
MEGADRAMON:We are ready! Right, brother?  
GIGADRAMON:Yeah!  
  
NAME:Gigadramon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Android Digimon.  
Megadramon's clone-like Digimon that also uses air attacks from Giga Byte Wing to Guilty Wing.  
  
MR. REFEREE:Then, Digidestined/Tamers! Select 2 Digimon to battle!  
TAI:I'm in!  
GROWLMON:Me to!   
KAZU:I'm his tag-team partner!  
GUARDROMON:Ready!  
  
DIGI-MODIFY...  
TAKATO/KAZU:Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!  
  
MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION....  
Growlmon Matrix Digivolve to.... WARGROWLMON!!!  
Guardromon Matrix Digivolve to..... ANDROMON!!!  
  
NAME:WarGrowlmon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Android Digimon.  
WarGrowlmon, Ultimate form of Guilmon. His Razor Blade will catch his opponents off guard before  
finishing them off with Atomic Blaster!  
  
NAME:Andromon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Android Digimon.  
When Guardromon Digivolves, he turned into Andromon which will use powerful attacks like Gatling   
Attack and his favourite, Lightning Blade.  
  
MR. REFEREE:2-on-2 Digimon Battle! Megadramon and Gigadramon vs Andromon and WarGrowlmon! Final  
battle! Ready? Fight!!!!  
  
(Megadramon and Gigadramon flew into the air and looked down at Andromon and WarGrowlmon).  
  
MEGADRAMON:We are high!  
GIGADRAMON:Which means you can't get us here!  
ANDROMON:What shall we do?!  
WARGROWLMON:I dunno!  
MEGADRAMON:I have an idea! DIE! Darkside Attack!  
  
(Megadramon fired a lot of missles towards Andromon and WarGrowlmon almost knocking him down.  
Gigadramon started to fly downwards towards Andromon and WarGrowlmon as his wings started to  
glow. Valmarmon smiled).  
  
GIGADRAMON:Watch out! Gigadramons about! Giga Byte Wing!  
  
(That attack knocked WarGrowlmon and Andromon to the ground. Gigadramon laughed as he flew above  
Megadramon. Andromon noticed this and turns to WarGrowlmon).  
  
ANDROMON:WarGrowlmon! I got an idea of how we can win!  
WARGROWLMON:How?  
ANDROMON:Watch!  
  
(Andromon pointed his attack towards Megadramon).  
  
ANDROMON:Take this! Lightning Blade!  
  
(Megadramon moved out of Andromon's attack range as the Lightning Blade went towards Gigadramon).  
  
MEGADRAMON:Ha! You missed!  
ANDROMON:No... I haven't.  
  
(Andromon's attack knocked Gigadramon down and onto Megadramon! The two evil Digimon landed in  
front of WarGrowlmon).  
  
MEGADRAMON:No!!!  
GIGADRAMON:This can't be!!!  
WARGROWLMON:Say goodbye!!! Atomic Blaster!!!!!!!  
  
(WarGrowlmon's attack destroyed Megadramon and Gigadramon.....)  
  
MR. REFEREE:2 Digimon have been defeated! WarGrowlmon and Andromon are the winners!  
TAKATO:Yeah!!!  
KAZU:You go, Andromon!  
TAKATO:You too, WarGrowlmon!  
  
(Valmarmon stood shock still.... They defeated all his Digimon without losing.... Anger started  
to fill inside himself. Tai turned to Valmarmon).  
  
TAI:All right, Valmarmon! Your finished!  
VALMARMON:Finished?! I WILL SHOW YOU FINISHED!!! YOU WILL ALL DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
GARURUMON:Hes ready to fight!  
SORA:Mr. Referee, tell Sonic at the hotel that Valmarmon is ready to battle!  
MR. REFEREE:Okay.  
VALMARMON:Its time to kill you all!!!!!!  
ALEX:Oh boy.  
GROWMON:Okay... I need to train as a Mega next time.  
SUZIE:If there is a next time....  
  
LOCATION:Station Square Hotel...  
  
(Sonic and the others watched the battle and gasped when Valmarmon announced he was going to  
destroy them all. Mr. Referee ran into the room, gasping for air).  
  
MR. REFEREE:You need to help them! Valmarmon has gone mad!  
KNUCKLES:Nothing new, eh(?)  
ALEU:How can we help?  
SONIC:The third box! The third Chest of Granasmon! He gave us 3 and we used 2 of them to make  
Tentomon to become HerculesKabuterimon and Biyomon to become Phoenixmon. He said we need Omnimon  
and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode in battle when Datamon becomes a Mega Digimon.   
BALTO:Why?  
CHARLIE:We'll never know if we don't use it.  
NINETALESUK:We better go and help them.  
SONIC:The final battle... begins..... And when we are there..... We'll work as a team!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
Will Valmarmon be stopped? Will he accept that he lost? No, he won't. What happens when the  
Digidestined opens the box in front of Imperialdramon FM and Omnimon? Stay tune!  
  
Have a guess what happens with this third Granasmon box. 


	9. Final Battle!! Lord Valmarmon VS. Imperi...

THE CURSE OF THE ULTIMATE BROTHERS.  
Part 9-Final Battle! Lord Valmarmon VS. Imperialdramon Paladin Mode! By Ninetalesuk. 

LOCATION:Station Square.

TAKATO/RIKA/HENRY/RYO:Bio-Emurge Activate!

BIO-EMURGE DIGIVOLUTION...  
Guilmon Bio-Emurge Digivolve to... GALLANTMON!  
Terriermon Bio-Emurge Digivolve to... MEGAGARGOMON!  
Renamon Bio-Emurge Digivolve to... SAKUYAMON!  
Monodramon Bio-Emurge Digivolve to... JUSTIMON!

MegaGrowmon Mega-Digivolve to... WEATHERMON!

Angewomon Mega-Digivolve to... MAGNADRAMON!

Agumon Warp-Digivolve to... Warp-Digivolve WARGREYMON!  
Gabumon Warp-Digivolve to... METALGARURUMON!  
Angemon Warp-Digivolve to... SERAPHIMON!  
Tentomon Warp-Digivolve to... HERCULESKABUTERIMON!  
Biyomon Warp-Digivolve to... PHOENIXMON!

(Lord Valmarmon, Mega Digivolved form of a Digimon that wants nothing but revenge-Datamon, has  
taken the battle from Emerald Coast after 8 of his dark Ultimate Digimon has been defeated into  
the middle of Station Square. Last Digimon to become a Mega is...)

Paildramon Mega-Digivolve to... IMPERIALDRAMON!

NAME:Imperialdramon Dragon Mode.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Ancient Dragon Digimon.  
Paildramon's Mega Digivolved form is one the strongest Digimon ever! In his dragon form, he will  
go over the world in a blink of an eye. His attacks include Positron Laser and Mega Crusher.

(Every good Mega Digimon surrounded Valmarmon while the other Digimon and their human partners  
watched from the ground).

TAI:We got you, Valmarmon!  
KAZU:Give yourself up and we might take it easy on ya.  
KENTA:MarineAngemon, join them.  
MARINEANGEMON:Right!  
VALMARMON:Fools! Even if I'm facing 13 Mega Digimon, I can still win this battle! This is one  
battle you will never win!  
WARGREYMON:Enough, Valmarmon! And now, you'll pay for what you have done to the Mamemon brothers  
you have killed!  
SAKUYAMON:Mamemon, BigMamemon, MetalMamemon, we sahll avange their deaths!  
VALMARMON:Laugh You are foolish enough to destroy me! We shall see about THAT!  
IMPERIALDRAMON:Watch out, everyone! Hes going to attack!

(Valmarmon brought out a black sphere in the plam of his hand and threw it towards Gallantmon).

VALMARMON:Devil Blaster!  
GALLANTMON:Takes more than THAT to kill me! Royal Joust!

(That attack counters Valmarmon's attack. Weathermon came up from behind Valmarmon with 3  
familiar Digimon. WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and Imperialdramon).

WEATHERMON:Now or never! Serverstorm!  
WARGREYMON:Terra Force!  
METALGAURURUMON:Ice Wolf Bite!  
IMPERIALDRAMON:Positron Laser!

(Those attacks almost knocked Valmarmon down. Next was Magnadramon, MegaGargomon, Phoenixmon and  
HerculesKabuterimon as Valmarmon has his back turned to them).

MAGNADRAMON:Our turn! Dragon Fire!  
MEGAGARGOMON:Gargo Missles!  
PHOENIXMON:Crimson Flame!  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON:Mega Electro Shocker!

(Those attacks also knocked Valmarmon down as he slowly got up, he was angry).

VALMARMON:Roar It'll take more than THOSE pathetic attacks to bring me down!  
DAVIS:Hes too strong!  
KEN:Imperialdramon! Go for it!

Imperialdramon Mode-Change to... FIGHTER MODE!

NAME:Imperialdramon Fighter Mode.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Ancient Dragon Digimon.  
In this form, Imperialdramon has the ability to stand on two legs and his attack power becomes  
tripled. His attacks are Positron Laser and Giga Crusher.

VALMARMON:Oh! Fighter Mode, eh? Well, lets boogie!  
IMPERIALDRAMON FM:Take this!

(Imperialdramon FM threw his fist towards Valmarmon but, Valmarmon grabbed it. Next, Valmarmon  
threw his fist towards Imperialdramon FM, but Imperialdramon FM used his other hand to grab it.  
A lot of struggle between the two Mega Digimon as everyone cheered).

KARI:Go on, Imperialdramon!  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON:Don't give up!  
IMPERIALDRAMON FM:I'm never going to give up the fight!  
VALMARMON:Neither am I!

(WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon landed in front of Tai and Matt).

WARGREYMON:Tai! We are going to defeat him like we did before.  
MATT:Hes right. We defeated Valmarmon before!  
TAI:Yeah, but he didn't Digivolve from Datamon!  
METALGAURURUMON:Hey! Come on! Imperialdramon is giving us the chance to become on!  
TAI:All right! Ready, WarGreymon?  
WARGREYMON:Ready, Tai!  
MATT:MetalGarurumon, go for it!  
METALGARURUMON:On my way, Matt!

WarGreymon... MetalGarurumon... Mega-DNA-Digivolve to... OMNIMON!

NAME:Omnimon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Warrior Digimon.  
If first DNA Digimon that has been fused together by WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. He starts off  
by repelling his opponents attacks with his Transcendent Sword and finishes them off with his  
ultimate Supreme Cannon!

(Valmarmon gasped as he saw Omnimon in front of him).

VALMARMON:What is THIS!  
OMNIMON:The end of you.

(Imperialdramon FM shoved Valmarmon as all the Mega Digimon grouped together to destroy him).

SERAPHIMON:All right, everyone! Its time to destroy Valmarmon!  
JUSTIMON:Yeah! Before he can do anymore damage!  
PHOENIXMON:Attack!

(Valmarmon growled as the good Mega Digimon attacked him).

OMNIMON:Supreme Cannon!  
IMPERIALDRAMON FM:Giga Crusher!  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON:Mega Electro Shocker!  
PHOENIXMON:Crimson Flame!  
GALLANTMON:Royal Joust!  
SAYUKAMON:Dragon Helix!  
MEGAGARGOMON:Gargo Missles!  
MARINEANGEMON:Ocean Love!  
JUSTIMON:Justic Kick!  
MAGNADRAMON:Dragon Fire!  
SERAPHIMON:Seven Heavens!  
WEATHERMON:Serverstorm!

(When the 12 attacks hitted Valmarmon, the dark god roared with anger as he started to grow  
bigger and bigger).

VALMARMON:You... will... never... WIN!  
IZZY:Oh no! Hes getting bigger!  
LEOMON:Its his anger! Happiness is a sign of light while anger is the sign of dark! His anger is  
giving him more dark powers than ever!  
SORA:Gasp He will be even stronger than Omnimon!  
GUARDROMN:Any ideas of how we can stop him!  
ALEX:Not one!

(Valmarmon brought out another black sphere in his hand and threw it towards the good Megas).

VALMARMON:Giga Devil Blaster!

(Since his attack power also grew with his body, his Devil Blaster is now Giga Devil Blaster. He  
shot it towards the Mega Digimon and a huge explosion occured. When the explosion was gone...  
Seraphimon, Magnadramon, Justimon, Sayukamon and MegaGargomon were back to Patamon, Gatomon,  
Ryo & Monodramon, Rika & Renamon and Henry & Terriermon. MarineAngemon was down also).

TK:Patamon!  
KARI:Gatomon, oh no!  
PATAMON:We couldn't hold on, TK!  
GATOMON:Hes stronger now!  
JERI:Rika! Henry! Ryo! Are you guys all right!  
RYO:We are fine... How about you, Monodramon?  
MONODRAMON:Woo... boy... I'm fine...  
HENRY:We are all right too... Terriermon?  
TERRIERMON:A-okay, Henry.  
RIKA:I'm fine. Renamon, are you...?  
RENAMON:I'm all right, RIka. Don't worry.

(Kenta ran over to MarineAngemon and picked him up, gently).

KENTA:MarineAngemon, please say something!  
MARINEANGEMON:I'm all right, Kenta. But, we only have 6 Digimon left!

(Indeed! Imperialdramon FM, Omnimon, Gallantmon, Weathermon, HerculesKabuterimon and Phoenixmon  
were still standing. All of them were exhausted. Valmarmon laughed).

VALMARMON:Give up! You will never defeat me!  
WEATHERMON:Wanna bet!  
IMPERIALDRAMON FM:We'll never give up!  
OMNIMON:You hear him! NEVER!  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON:Come and get us!  
PHOENIXMON:We'll beat you!  
GALLANTMON:Come on, everyone! Attack!  
VALMARMON:You'll lose! Hahaha!

(Everyone on the ground looked worried).

TERRIERMON:We haven't got a chance against a full size Valmarmon!  
KARI:If only we have a way of defeating Valmarmon for good!

(Sonic appeared in front of Tai, Matt, Davis and Ken. He held the third Chest of Granasmon in his  
hands and held it to the 4 Digidestined).

SONIC:You got it, Kari! Davis, Ken, Tai, Matt, use THIS!  
RIKA:Gasp Its the third box Granasmon gave us! We forgotten all about it!

(The others joined in).

BALTO:We haven't! Use it!  
TAI:But...  
NINETALESUK:If you don't, we are dead!  
SCAMP:If Granasmon is Valmarmon's enemy, we have no worries!  
MATT:Looks like theres no other choice.  
SHADOW:No, there isn't.  
SASHA:Think about the Mamemon brothers! We can't let their deaths be in vain as long as that  
creep is about.  
DAVIS:Hes right!  
LADY:Will you do it!  
KEN:Do it! Lets got for it!

(The 4 Digidestined held their Digivices and D3 in front of the chest. A white glow and...)

VALMARMON:Whats this! Whats going on here!

(A miracle has happened! The WarGreymon arm and MetalGarurumon arm came off Omnimon's body and  
came back as WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Omnimon's body changed into a white sword. Everyone  
gasped at it).

GATOMON:I don't believe it...  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON:The Omni Sword!  
ALEX:The what!  
PATAMON:A powerful Digimon sword! Which means...

(Imperialdramon FM grabbed the Omni Sword and his body changed into white...)

IMPERIALDRAMON :By the power of Granasmon, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode is now known as...

(Imperialdramon raised the Omni Sword in the air and white glow appeared).

IMPERIALDRAMON :... Imperialdramon Paladin Mode!

NAME:Imperialdramon Paladin Mode.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Ancient Dragon Digimon.  
Holding the most powerful Digital sword known as the Omni Sword that belongs to Omnimon,  
Imperialdramon FM gains the power from the light of Granasmon, destroying the darkness with his  
Positron Laser and the Omni Sword!

DAVIS:Whoa...  
KEN:He... He looks like a God of Light...  
VALMARMON:No... No... NO! This can't be happening!  
IMPERIALDRAMON PM:Okay, Valmarmon. Time to end this!

(The battle between Imperialdramon PM and Valmarmon began as Valmarmon tried to hit  
Imperialdramon PM but, wasn't able while Imperialdramon PM himself knocked Valmarmon down a few  
times with his Omni Sword Imperialdramon PM held his wrist towards Valmarmon and...)

IMPERIALDRAMON PM:Positron Laser!

(Knocking Valmarmon to the ground, Imperialdramon PM held the Omni Sword at Valmarmon's throat.  
The dark lord growled towards Imperialdramon PM).

VALMARMON:You... You haven't seen the last of me!  
IMPERIALDRAMON PM:We have!  
VALMARMON:No, you HAVEN'T!

(Valmarmon quickly got out of the way of Omni Sword and fired his attack again).

VALMARMON:Take this! Giga Devil Blaster!

(He fired it towards Imperialdramon PM and jumped onto a building).

VALMARMON:And this! Giga Devil Blaster!

(He jumped again and landed near Imperialdramon PM).

VALMARMON:And also, TAKE THIS! GIGA DEVIL BLASTER! GIGA DEVIL BLASTER!  
GIGA DEVIL BLASTER! GIGA DEVIL BLASTER! GIGA DEVIL BLASTER! GIGA DEVIL BLASTER!  
GIGA DEVIL BLASTER! GIGA DEVIL BLASTER! GIGA DEVIL BLASTER! GIGA DEVIL BLASTER!  
GIGA DEVIL BLASTER! GIGA DEVIL BLASTER! GIGA DEVIL BLASTER! GIGA DEVIL BLASTER!  
GIGA DEVIL BLASTER! GIGA DEVIL BLASTER! GIGA DEVIL BLASTER! GIGA DEVIL BLASTER!  
GIGA DEVIL BLASTER! GIGA DEVIL BLASTER! GIGA DEVIL BLASTER!

You can tell that Valmarmon is getting desperate, can you?

(When the smoke cleared away... Imperialdramon PM stood there, unharmed).

VALMARMON:No... No... NO!  
IMPERIALDRAMON PM:Its over...

(Imperialdramon PM raised the Omni Sword into the air and white energy was coverted into the Omni  
Sword. Valmarmon was afraid).

VALMARMON:NO!  
IMPERIALDRAMON PM:Omni Sword!

(A giant white explosion as the attack hitted Valmarmon... When the smoke has cleared... Everyone, except Imperialdramon PM, WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon,  
HerculesKabuterimon, Phoenixmon, Gallantmon and Weathermon, crowded around a small body... It  
was Datamon).

DATAMON:No... How... could I... lose...?  
TAI:You lost again, Datamon. The battle is over. We have won again!

(Mr. Referee walked up to Datamon).

MR. REFEREE:Digimon defeated! Valmarmon is now Datamon! Imperialdramon Paladin Mode is the winner  
of this battle!  
DATAMON:... Someday,... someday! I'll get you all... for THIS!  
ALEU:Give it up... You lost!  
DATAMON:... Its true... I have lost... And... my plans for getting revenge on Etemon and  
Tai... are also... lost...  
TAI:Goodbye, Datamon!  
DATAMON:Before I go... I just want to say... Thank you... for freeing me... from Etemon's  
prison... Goodbye...

(Datamon vanished into thin air. The final part of this chapter was that the Mega Digimon went  
back to their normal selves and Renamon, Lopmon and Guardromon absorbed Datamon's data...  
The battle and this adventure is now... over!)

TO BE CONTINUED...

Time for the conlusions! Please tell me how cool this story is, okay?


	10. The Forth Conclusion

THE CURSE OF THE ULTIMATE BROTHERS.  
Part 10-The Forth Conclusion. By Ninetalesuk. 

LOCATION:Above the sky.

(Above the clouds, a giant ship known as the Egg Carrier 3, flew across the world. Inside the  
cockpit was Robotnik, steering the ship. He looked through the window and has a good view of  
the airfield that is built on the front of the Egg Carrier. He watch as Belladonna, Nack and Nic  
gave Carface, Killer, Phoenix, Alaina and Rebecca orders to put the cargo into the cargo hold. He  
growled and looked at the controls, mumbling).

ROBOTNIK:My base is ruined because of Datamon! I must thank Sonic and his friends for destroying  
that... that... ARGH! I'm out of commision for now BUT, I will return one day! One day!  
I will be back, Sonic the Hedgehog! Laughs

LOCATION:Primary Village, Digital World.

(TK sat beside Aleu and Patamon at the bottom of the hill and watched as Balto, Jenna, Cody,  
Armadilliomon, Kari, Gatomon, Takato, Guilmon, Impmon and Calumon helped Elecmon and his new  
assistant, Darkrizamon, look after the the Fresh/Baby Digimon).

IMPMON:Boy! These little guys are full of energy!  
CALUMON:Yeah! Its also a good thing this author remembered us to add us in the story.  
IMPMON:Your 7 chapters away, Calumon. The author DID remember us, AFTER finishing chapter 9.  
CALUMON:Oh... Sees a Yuramon hopping away Hey! Little Yuramon, come back here!

(TK, Aleu and Patamon laughed...)

TK:(Voice-over) 2 weeks after Datamon's threat was over. Things have changed a lot. Takato and  
the Tamers have able to up-grade their Digivices or D-Power and is able to come to our world and  
go back to their world. Balto, Jenna and Aleu stayed with Charlie, Ninetales and the others at  
San Fransico as a vacation. We were able to tell their friends at Alaska what happened to them.

(Patamon yawned and fell asleep on Aleu's head).

TK:(Voice-over) Dr. Robotnik is still on the loose, along with Belladonna and her cronies. And,  
so far, we just heard that Robotnik recruited Nack's sister, Nic, to help them all out to try and  
defeat us all. There is a rumour that Nack and Nic are not enjoying working for Robotnik now. I  
don't blame them.

(TK sighed and looked into the sky).

TK:(Voice-over) Davis and Ken were proud of Veemon and Wormmon since they became Imperialdramon  
Paladin Mode. Don't blame them since Imperialdramon in Paladin Mode is the coolest thing yet.  
But, we are still upset for the loss of our friends, the Mamemon brothers. Mamemon, BigMamemon,  
MetalMamemon, their deaths weren't in vain as Imperialdramon Paladin Mode blasted him away! I  
hope they will return sooner or later...

(TK heard a cracking sound as an egg hatched into 3 Punimons. Darkrizamon ran over to them).

DARKRIZAMON:Hey! Look!  
JENNA:What!  
DARKLIZAMON:These Punimons! They are the Fresh forms of Mamemon, MetalMamemon and BigMamemon!  
GATOMON:They are back! They are back!  
PUNIMON 1:Kari?  
KARI:Yes, thats me.  
PUNIMON 2:We are alive again! Wheres Valmarmon?  
BALTO:Gone. You guys can live forever now.  
PUNIMON 3:Hooray.  
ALEU:They are all right now.  
PATAMON:Good for them.  
ARMADILLIMON:Better get these little guys their food.  
CODY:Elecmon, where we can we get their food.  
ELECMON:Theres a lake nearby, I'll show you to them.  
JENNA:Better go and get them, then.  
GUILMON:Lets go, Takatomon!  
TAKATO:Laughs I'm giving up saying 'Don't call me Takatomon' Laughs  
IMPMON:Wait for me!  
CALUMON:Me too!

(TK got and walked over to the Punimons).

TK:(Voice-over) This adventure came to an end like the other three adventures... but, I know  
that there is another adventure... waiting around the corner like the others. We don't know  
what adventure it could be but, we'll soon find out. And when we do, we'll work together, as a  
team as always...

THE END!

Thats it! The 4th series is gone and done! So, which Digimon in this series is the coolest? You  
can tell me in your review. Also, best part. I would love to hear it. Bye.


End file.
